


Jurassic Park

by TeiEsu



Series: I should be dealing with dead people, not dinosaurs [1]
Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Brother's girlfriend is a moron, Children in places they shouldn't be, F/M, Humor, Romance, friendships, frying pan, stupid parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeiEsu/pseuds/TeiEsu
Summary: Refusing to let her brother back out of their birthday trip a third time, Ammie Malcolm might have just made the worst decision of her life in going with him to Jurassic Park. First she thought dinosaurs would be astounding but these dinosaurs are loose...the only good thing she has found herself in is being lost on the island with two children and one hell of a sexy Dr. Grant.





	1. Prologue: Shoot Her

**Author's Note:**

> I am transferring this series over from another fanfic site. As one of the favorites that I've written, I couldn't leave it behind. 
> 
> And to all those wondering about the frying pan, you know who you are, this is where it all started
> 
>  
> 
> In memory of Bob Peck. R.I.P.

"This was a very bad idea."  
"Yes, well, we're here now so we'll have to deal with it. Don't worry, dear. If she gets out, you don't have to worry. I'll shoot her without a second thought. And you don't have to worry about me missing."  
"Yes, I know. You constantly remind me of your gunman skills."  
Jill glanced at the man beside her with a smile. Her husband did like to tease. Robert Muldoon, the Park's Game Warden, was a tall Englishman in his middle years with deep blue eyes and short, sandy hair. He and his wife were both wildlife hunters and had met over ten years ago while working in a park in Kenya for John Hammond. They'd been business partners and life partners since then. Dressed in his khaki short and vest and his white shirt, his hat was firm on his head as the gun in his hand was held at the ready.  
Jill Muldoon was tall as well with tanned skin and long, dark brown hair and dark green eyes as her khaki capris and white tank top. Her gun was in her own hands.  
This was a serious matter, though, so now she had to keep her mind focused. She could hear the rustling in the trees from inside the fences before them and pulled a firm face on. Clapping a hand on Robert's back, Jill moved into position as the carriage holding the newest beast arrived and aimed her gun, ready for anything.  
The growling and snorting could be heard from the cage as it was set down onto the platform before them. She was nervous, yes, but in this situation, who wouldn't be? She had seen what these monsters could do.  
"I want tasers on full charge." Robert ordered his men as they went about their duties. One of the men backed up from the cage. "Come on, step back in." Robert lifted his head as the team pushed the cage forward and locked eyes with his wife for a moment. Jill gave him a firm nod. He turned back to the scene before him. "And push!" the cage slid forward. An electronic beep sounded. "We're locked. Loading team, step away. Gatekeeper!" Jophery, and elder man, climbed to the top of the cage and grabbed the handles. "Jophery, raise the gate."  
Jill wasn't too sure what happened next. The cage was supposed to be locked to the fence but the creature inside gave a howl and jolted forward, freeing the cage and sliding it backwards. Giving a curse, Jill aimed her gun, ready for the creature to come shooting out and attack the others but instead it grabbed Jophery, who had fallen from the top of the cage, and began to drag him inside the cage with it.  
"Block the opening! Don't let her out!" Robert ordered as he ran forward to grab Jophery. The others there ran forward with their tasers and were doing all they could through the sides of the cage but the beast inside seemed to be unfazed by them. The growling and screeches from inside were going to locked in Jill's mind for nights to come as she waited, aiming her gun, for the beast to try and escape. It didn't happen. "Work her back!" Jill gave a snarl as she tossed her gun aside and jumped over the railing. "Shoot her!" Robert cried out to the man with the tasers. Jill climbed up to the top of the cage and grabbed the handles of the opening. "Shoot her!" With clenched teeth, as Jophery's hand slid out of her husband's grasp and was lost in the cage with the beast, Jill slammed down on the door as hard as she could, locking the beast within once more with its prey.


	2. Invitations and Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Bob Peck. R.I.P.

"Floyd, could you hand me my water?"  
Pausing at the voice beside him, the 19-year-old boy gave his uncle a glancing before pushing himself up to his knees and grabbing the canteen from the dirt behind him.  
Floyd Grant was a tall teen, wearing jeans and a green, button-up top, was out here at the Badlands, Montana, digging up dinosaur bones with his uncle, Alan. Brushing back his sandy brown hair, Floyd handed his uncle the canteen before grabbing his brush again and continuing to work the sand away from the bones before him. At first, Floyd had just agreed to come out to his Uncle's dig site to get away from his parents as they went through their divorce but for the last month he found that he truly liked digging for dinosaurs. Being a Paleontologist might be a good career for the teen to consider after all.  
"Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, we're ready to try again." A man called up to them.  
Floyd lifted his head as the man beside him stood up, a woman following right after. Alan grant was in his late twenties, early thirties with short, light brown hair and pale blue eyes hidden beneath his fedora-style hat and a pair of sunglasses. Dressed in jeans and a red top much like his nephew's, Alan gave a sigh as the woman hung a red bandana around his neck.  
"I hate computers."  
"The feeling's mutual." The woman laughed.  
Ellie Sattler specialized in Paleobotany and was Alan's girlfriend. Shorter than both Alan and his nephew, Ellie had blond hair and green eyes hidden under her own set of sunglasses and a hat as she wore a bright blue top and jeans.  
"Come on, Floyd." Alan called to his nephew. "Let's get this over with."  
"Come on now, Uncle Al," Floyd grinned, moving down the hill after them. "Computers aren't all that bad. Just wait; they might save your life one of these days."  
"Yeah, yeah," Alan replied, shaking a hand at his nephew. Ellie and the teen laughed at him as they moved towards the screen, the men behind them firing the radar into the ground.  
"How longs does this usually take?" Ellie asked the man at the computer as everyone gathered around.  
"It should bring an immediate return," was her answer. "You shoot the radar into the ground, and the bone bounces the image back. Bounces it back," He pressed a button the screen and Floyd let a large smile spread across his face as the pictures of the dinosaur beneath them was pulled onto the screen. "This new programs incredible. A few more years' development, and we won't even have to dig anymore."  
"Where's the fun in that?" Alan asked. A few laughs traveled through the group.  
"It's a little distorted, but I don't think it's the computer.  
Ellie moved forward and got a better look. "Postmortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments. Velociraptor?"  
"That's what it looks like to me." Floyd nodded.  
"Good shape too." Alan added. "It's five, six feet high, I'm guessing nine feet long. Look at the extraordinary-" Alan touched the screen and the image buzzed out for a sec. He pulled back.  
"What'd you do?"  
"He touched it," Ellie laughed. "Dr. Grant's not machine compatible."  
"Hell, they've got it in for me." Alan sighed. "And look at the half-moon shaped bones in the wrist. It's no wonder these guys learned how to fly." The group behind them laughed and Floyd crossed his arms with a grin as his uncle turned to face them. "No, seriously. Well, maybe dinosaurs have more in common with present-day birds than they do with reptiles. Look at the pubic bone, turned backward, just like a bird. Look at the vertebrae, full of air sacs and hollows, just like a bird. And even the word 'raptor' means 'bird of prey'."  
"That doesn't look very scary." They all turned to the young boy that stood off to the side.  
"That kid's a pistol." A worker chuckled.  
"More like a six-foot turkey," He continued.  
"A turkey, huh?" Alan sighed.  
"I bet you wouldn't say that to its face." Floyd twitched an eyebrow. His grin grew even wider as his uncle moved closer to the boy.  
"Okay, try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous period. You get your first look at this six-foot turkey as you enter a clearing." The boy looked so annoyed. "He moves like a bird, lightly bobbing his head. And you keep still because you think that maybe his visual acuity is based on movement, like T-Rex, and he'll lose you if you don't move. But no, not Velociraptor." The boy sighed. "You stare at him, and he just stares right back. And that's when the attack comes. Not from the front, but from the side. From the other two raptors you didn't even know were there. Because Velociraptor's a pack hunter, you see. He uses coordinated attack patterns, and he is out in force today." Alan had circled the boy once before pulling out the fossilized raptor claw from his pocket; Floyd loved playing with that when he was younger. "And he slashes at you with this." The boy's eyes went huge. "A six-inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the middle toe. He doesn't bother to bite your jugular like a lion, say. No, no." Alan leaned forward and began to make patterns in front of the boy's stomach. "He slashes at you here or here. Or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. The point is, you are alive when they start to eat you. So you know, try to show a little respect."  
"Okay." The boy looked like he was about to shit himself as Alan walked away.  
Floyd followed after Alan, Ellie right behind him. Floyd wrapped an arm around his uncle's shoulders. "Have I ever told you how much I LOVE that you're my Uncle?" the older man laughed as they moved up the hill back to the dig site.  
"Hey, Alan," Ellie began. "If you wanted to scare the kid, you could have pulled a gun on him, you know."  
"Yeah, I know. Kids." He glanced at her. "You want to have one of those?"  
"I don't want that kid," Ellie laughed. "But a breed of child, Dr. Grant, could be intriguing. I mean, what's so wrong with kids?"  
"Oh, Ellie, look." Alan sighed. "They're noisy, they're messy, they're expensive."  
"Cheap, cheap."  
"They smell." Floyd began to laugh, removing his arm from his uncle.  
"They do not smell!"  
"Some of them smell."  
"Give me a break!"  
"Babies smell."  
"Not just babies!" Floyd decided to agree with his uncle. "Sometimes I wonder why my parents wanted to have me. I reek!"  
The trio began to laugh before the sound of a helicopter greeted them. Alan ran to the helicopter and Ellie and Floyd ran to cover up the dig site before joining Alan inside their little 'house'.  
Floyd titled his head at the sight of the elderly man in white as he poured the three adults some champagne. The man was John Hammond, and this was apparently the man that was currently funding their dig at the moment.  
"I'll get right to the point. I like ya, both of ya." He glanced at Floyd. "And this is the nephew I heard about, yes?" How he had heard of Floyd, none of them knew. "Interesting to be interested at so young an age but I like that, too. I can tell instantly about people. It's a gift." He paused for a moment. "I own an island off the coast of Costa Rica. I've leased it from the government, and I've spent the last five years setting up a kind of biological preserve. Really spectacular. Spared no expense." Something told Floyd he would be hearing those three words from this man often before he was gone. "Make the one I've got down in Kenya look like a petting zoo. And there's no doubt our attractions will drive kids out of their minds."  
"And what are those?" Alan asked.  
"Small versions of adults, honey." Ellie answered him.  
Floyd almost had water come shooting out his nose.  
"And not just kids, everyone." John continued. "We're going to open next year. That is, if the lawyers don't kill me first. I don't care for lawyers. Do you?"  
Ellie and Alan were voiceless but Floyd wore a frown, thinking about his parents' divorce. "No, no I don't." John grinned at him.  
"There's a particular pebble in my shoe, represents my investors. Says that they insist on outside opinion."  
"What kind of opinions?" Ellie asked.  
"Well, your kind, not to put too fine a point on it. I mean, let's face it. In your particular field, you're the top minds. And if I could just persuade you to sign off on the park, you know, give it your endorsement, maybe even pen a wee testimonial, I could get back on 'shedual', uh, schedule."  
Floyd instantly frowned as the conversation continued. If Alan and Ellie were to leave then he was going to have to go back to his parents. He didn't want to go back to all the crap that was going on there but it looked like he was going to have to.  
"I'm supposed to be looking after my nephew," Alan was saying. "I can't just leave him here." Floyd smiled at his uncle.  
"Well, bring him along as well!" John smiled. "The more the merrier! I've got a jet standing by at Choteau."  
"It's not just my nephew, though. We just dug up a new skeleton."  
John smiled, pouring his own glass. "I could compensate you by fully funding your dig…for a further three years."  
Floyd let his mouth drop open at that. 55 thousand dollars a year? Wow, this man was either crazy or totally firm behind his park. Floyd was now VERY interested in what they were about to be taken to see. He gave a grin as Ellie and Alan hugged each other, squealing like little girls. This weekend was going to be very interesting.  
A few hours later, the trio was squished aboard a helicopter with three other people and Hammond. Hammond sat across from a man in all black. Ellie sat beside John and across from some, balding man that instantly shot off 'lawyer'. Alan sat beside Ellie, playing with his raptor claw again as Floyd say across from him, staring at the woman beside his uncle. She had her feet propped up on the seat across from her, a hat pulled over her face to tell she was sleeping. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans, cut off at the knees, and boots with a red tank top, a black jacket used to cover her chest as she slept. A pendant from Egypt hung around her neck and her skin held a tan. Her hair was long and black, pulled over her left shoulder.  
"So you three, um, dig up dinosaurs?" The man in black asked, chewing on some gum.  
Ellie chuckled as Alan glanced at him. "We try to." The man began to laugh, giving little playful snarls.  
"You'll have to get used to Dr. Malcolm." John told them. "He suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician."  
"Chaotician. Chaotician, actually." Ian fixed. "John doesn't subscribe to chaos, particularly what it has to say about his science project."  
"Codswallop, Ian," John scowled. "You've never been able to sufficiently explain your concerns about the island."  
"Oh, John, John. Because of the behavior of the system in phase space?" Ellie and Floyd were laughing at the arguing continued.  
"A load, if I may say so, of fashionable number crunching."  
"Is not." Ian reached forward and pinched the older man's leg.  
"I do wish you wouldn't do that."  
"Dr. Sattler, Dr. Grant, you've heard of Chaos theory?" The man turned to them two of them again.  
"No." Ellie shook her head.  
"No?" Ian looked surprised. "Non-linear equations? Strange attractors?" The woman denied it again. "Dr. Sattler, I refuse to believe that you aren't familiar with the concept of attraction."  
Ellie flushed and Floyd couldn't help but grin at the look on his uncle's face.  
Hammond glanced at the lawyer. "Hmm! I bring scientists, you bring a rock star and a sloth."  
"Well when you work as late as I do, Mr. Hammond, you learn to sleep on the air rides to the sites and not during your time there." The woman in the corner had apparently not been sleeping after all, merely just resting. Her cool, sharp green eyes could now be seen as she pulled her hat, much like Alan's, over her hair as she pulled her feet off of the chair beside Floyd. The teen had a sudden feeling that he had seen this woman somewhere before.  
"Rise and shine, Ammie," Ian grinned at the woman.  
"I apologize for my brother." Ammie told Grant and Ellie. "He is a womanizer."  
Ellie went to respond but Floyd frowned. "He's your brother?" They ones around him looked shocked at his question.  
"Unfortunately." The woman nodded. “And not at all by choice. I should have strangled him in the womb.”  
"Then that means your last name is Malcolm too, right?” His voice got faster with excitement. “As in Ammie Malcolm, the archeologist that found those sacred tombs down in Egypt last year?"  
Ian gave a laugh. "Looks like your famous, Ammie."  
Ammie wore a smile. "It seems so. I'm surprised that someone as young as you would know something like that." Alan and Ellie seemed surprised as well.  
"Please, your exploits are fascinating. It's what got me started in my own digging, next to my uncle, of course." He gave Alan a grin.  
Ammie smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. At least not all of today's youth is lost in computers." The woman gave a better look to the others in the chopper, her interest being in the man sitting beside her.  
"There it is!" Hammond then cried out, pointing out the window. All heads turned to the green island they were coming upon. Ammie couldn't help but let a small smile pull over her face as they entered the island and began to pass through the mountains on it. "Bad wind shears," The old man told them. "We have to drop pretty fast, so hold on, 'cause it can be just a little thrilling." The chopper began to jerk as it went down. "Ya-hoo!"  
Floyd and the others pulled on their seatbelts, Dr. Grant having a problem with his, but Ammie ignored it all as she continued to gaze out the window until they were safely landed. She was last off and wore a frown as the three jeeps pulled up. Jurassic Park could be read on the sides with the skeleton of a T-Rex. She grabbed her brother's arm.  
"This better be worth missing our birthday plans, Ian."  
"Don't worry, Ammie." Dr. Malcolm patted his sister's hand with a smile as the two got into one of the jeeps; Alan, Ellie, and Floyd got into another one, leaving John with the lawyer in the third.  
Ammie sat in the front of the jeep, Malcolm behind her, and as they were driven through huge, electric fences she got pretty nervous. You didn't need fences at this height for lions and bears.  
They traveled over the land for a few more minutes and when the jeeps stopped, it didn't take Ammie too long to figure out why John had set up all those fences.  
"Holy shit." Her mouth had dropped open. ~Now I understand the name~ Not far from the jeeps, near a set of trees, a huge animal was eating from the leaves. It was a Brachiosaur.  
It seemed that everyone else had noticed the dinosaur as well. Ian's mouth had dropped open just like hers had as he stared at the creature before them, and then at the others that flocked around the green lands a little further out by a watering hole. Alan, Ellie, and Floyd had all gotten out of their jeep and moved closer for a look; John followed them with a huge smile.  
"You did it. You crazy son of a bitch, you did it." Her brother gasped. The Brachiosaur gave a bellow and then jumped onto its hind feet to grab the leaves at the tip of the tree. The ground shook when he landed and Ammie laughed as Floyd lost his balance at the impact. Alan then seemed to lose his own balance at something John had said and she began to wonder just what it had been.  
"Ammie," The woman turned back to her brother. "I think this trip is going to be worth it."  
She laughed. "Yes, Ian, I think it will be."


	3. Raptors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Bob Peck. R.I.P.

The hall was still in the process of being made. Dinosaur skeletons were still being set up and men were still scattered around the room, working as John led the group up the stairs and through the building.  
"Now, the most advanced amusement park in the entire world, incorporating all the latest technologies. And I'm not talking just about rides, you know. Everybody has rides. No, we've made living biological attractions so astounding that they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet."  
"So what are you thinking?" Ellie asked Alan.  
"That we're out of a job." The man answered.  
"Don't you mean 'extinct'?" Ian teased.  
"Ian," Ammie growled under her breath as she rolled her eyes. Her brother was horrible sometimes.  
"Dr. Malcolm," Ammie turned at the voice behind her to see Floyd, a light in his eyes. "Perhaps when things…settle back down I could ask a few questions about your dig down in Egypt?"  
She couldn't suppress a small smile. "I see you're truly interested in this."  
"I am. Ancient Egypt has always been interesting to me." He told her as they entered a kind of theatre.  
"Sure. I'd be glad to answer some of your questions whenever we have some free time."  
"Awesome!"  
"Well, now, why don't you all sit down?" John began.  
The room was like a sort of…theatre ride. Ammie sat down in the front row beside her brother who sat beside Ellie, Alan, and Floyd. Ammie then pulled a face as John walked up on the screen and began to talk.  
"Hello."  
"Yo." Ammie waved a hand.  
"Hello, John." He looked to the side of the screen where the real John stood.  
"Oh, yes, I've got lines." John pulled notecard from his pocket and the conversation began.  
"Well, fine, fine, I guess. But how did I get here?"  
"Uh, well, let me show you. First, I'll need a drop of blood. Your blood."  
"Right." 'John' held out a finger and Hammond 'pricked' him. "Ooh! John, that hurt." Ellie and Ammie shared giggles.  
"Relax, John, it's all part of the miracle of cloning." Hammond assured him before moving to his seat.  
"Cloned from what?" Alan leaned to Ellie to speak as two more John's appeared on screen. The five in the front seat all leaned in closer to talk. "Loy extraction has never recreated an intact D.N.A. strand."  
"Not without massive sequence gaps." Ian nodded.  
"Paleo-D.N.A. from what source?" Ellie asked. "Where do you get a 100-million-year-old dinosaur blood?"  
"Think about it," Ammie replied. "What creature has been around for that long?" The three adults looked at her like she was crazy but Floyd seemed to understand what she was saying.  
"Mosquitos." The older woman grinned at him as the DNA strand showed up on the screen.  
"What? What? Oh, well, Nr. D.N.A.! Where did you come from?"  
"From your blood. Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of D.N.A., the building blocks of life."  
"This is so for little kids or idiots that can't understand science." Ammie whispered to her brother.  
"A D.N.A strand like me is a blueprint for building a living thing. And sometimes, animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs, left their blueprints behind for us to find. We just had to know where to look. 100 million years ago, there were mosquitoes, just like today."  
"Boo-yay!" Floyd reached behind the seats and exchanged a high-five with Ammie.  
"And just like today, they fed on the blood of animals, even dinosaurs. Sometimes, after bitin' a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on the branch of a tree and get stuck in the sap. After a long time, the tree sap would get hard and become fossilized, just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside. This fossilized tree sap, which we call amber," Ammie turned her head and glanced at the cane Hammond held in his hand. The amber stone on the top held a mosquito inside it; she should have known. "Waited for millions of years with the mosquito inside. Until Jurassic Park scientists came along. Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito, and bingo: dino D.N.A. A full D.N.A. strand contains three billion genetic codes. If we looked at screens like these once a second for eight hours a day, it would take two years to look at the entire D.N.A strand. It's that long. Since it's so old," Ammie gave another chuckled as the D.N.A. dude got hit by one of the codes and went flying off the screen. "It's full of holes. Now that's where our geneticists take over. Thinkin' machine super-computers and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes. And virtual-reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the D.N.A. sequence. We use the complete D.N.A. of a frog to fill in the holes and complete the code. And now, we can make a baby dinosaur."  
"This score is only temporary," Hammond told them. "It all has very dramatic music, of course. Rum-pum-pum! A march or something. It hasn't been written yet." He then pressed a button. "And then, of course, the tour moves on."  
Ammie jumped as the handles in front of them lowered into their laps and the seats began to turn like a ride. They now saw people working in the lab with eggs and other things before they turned to another room of computers.  
"Wait a minute," Grant called out. "How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?"  
"Can't we see the unfertilized eggs?" Ellie asked.  
"Shortly, shortly, shortly." John smiled.  
Grant struggled in his seat. "Can't you stop these things?"  
"I'm sorry, it's kind of a ride."  
Ian motioned for the five in the front to grab the bars and push. "One, two, three." The handles lifted and Floyd led them off of the rid and into the lab. John and Don followed them. As John greeted some Asian dude named Henry, Ammie's attention was instantly hooked onto the table with the electronic hand and the eggs. Grant seemed to notice the shaking egg as well and followed her over to watch as the egg began to hatch. The others were there soon, too.  
"Good luck, am I right?" She chuckled at Alan."  
"Good. I was hoping that they would hatch before I had to leave for the docks," Henry grinned.  
"Henry, Henry, Henry, why didn't you tell me?" John moved forward as he pulled on a pair of gloves. "I insist on being here when they're born." He then began to coo the creature out of his shell. Ammie backed away and turned to her brother.  
"So, what do you think of it so far?"  
Ian was silent for a moment, watching with the others. "Interesting, but…something…just doesn't feel right. It feels…"  
"Off?"  
"Yes. Off. You?"  
"Interesting. Never see anything like this again but I do agree with you. With creatures this old being brought forward into our day and age, something bad will most likely happen. Remember King Kong?" She referred to the movie.  
"Yeah," He chuckled. "Godzilla, too."  
"I've been here for the birth of every little creature on this island." John was saying as the creature continued to push out of the egg.  
"Well, surely not the ones that have bred in the wilds." Ian commented.  
"Actually, they can't breed in the wild." Henry told him. "Population control is one of our security precautions. There's no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park."  
"And how do you know that?" Floyd asked, turning from the baby dinosaur.  
"Well, because all the animals in Jurassic Park are female."  
"Oh." Ian nodded.  
"We've engineered them that way."  
Neither of the Malcolm siblings liked the sound of that. "Engineered?" Ammie frowned.  
Floyd turned from the talk with Hammond and his uncle again. "How do you know they're all female?"  
"Does somebody go out in the park and pull up the dinosaurs' skirts?" Ian asked.  
"We control their chromosomes. It's really not that difficult." Henry crossed his arms. "All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. They require an extra hormone given at the right developmental stage to make them male. We simply deny them that."  
Ian paused for a moment in his process of sighting down on a stool. Ammie and Floyd frowned again; deeper this time.  
"Deny them that?" Ellie asked him. Even Alan seemed to not like that as he pulled a pair of gloves on his hands.  
"John," Ian began. "The kind of control you're tempting is, uh, it's not possible. If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free, it expands to new territories and crashes through barriers painfully, maybe even dangerously, but, uh, well, there it is." Ammie gave her brother a small smile.  
"There it is." John nodded like the younger man was an idiot.  
"You're implying that a group composed entirely of female animals will…breed?" Henry asked him, a teasing tone in his voice.  
"No, I'm simply-"  
"Hey!" Ammie's voice cut her brother's words off. Henry turned to her. "Take that attitude of yours and shove it. You claim that you used Amphibian DNA to fill in gaps, right? You're the scientist. Don't you know that some of those animals have been known to changes from one sex to another in a single-sex environment? If these creatures began to multiply I wanna be here to see the look on your face."  
Ian gave a huge grin at his sister and glanced at Alan and the others, giving a wink. "Life finds a way."  
Things were silent for a few moments, Ammie trying to calm her anger down as Alan held the baby dinosaur in his hands. A look of shock crossed his face.  
"What species is this?"  
"Uh…" Henry glanced up. "It's a Velociraptor." Ammie's interest instantly peeked up.  
Alan stared at the younger man. "You bred raptors?" The Asian man nodded as the baby gave out a few more squeals.  
Ammie glanced at the old man. "Where?"  
The elder man led the outside to a large paddock full of leaves and green. Four workers were littered around the area as a black cattle was hooked up to a large, blue carrier and was being lifted into the air. It didn't take the woman too long to put together what they were doing as the sounds of roars and screeches drifted out of the paddock.  
"Dr. Grant, Dr. Malcolm," John called to the two that watched the cow. "As I was saying, we laid on lunch for you before you set out into the park. Our gourmet chef, Alejandro-"  
"What are they doing?" Alan asked, cutting the older man off.  
"Feeding them."  
Ammie frowned. "Poor cow."  
"They gotta eat somehow." Floyd told her as the group moved up the steps to watch closer.  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I got to like it." John continued to talk about some food waiting on them but he was ignored for a moment as the bull was lowered into the grass. Ammie couldn't take it and she turned away, shoving her fingers into her ears and humming as loud as she could as the screeches of the raptors and the pain of the bull filled the air. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to think of herself anywhere else but here. She jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder.  
"Still can't handle it, Amms?"  
Ammie Malcolm opened her eyes and gave a squeal at the woman standing before her. "Jill!" she jumped on the woman.  
Ammie knew Jill Muldoon and her husband, Robert, from Africa. She had met them on a wildlife trip; she there for photographs, they there for hunting. They kept in touch constantly while they worked at the zoo in Kenya since it was only 2000 or so miles from the sight in Egypt that Ammie worked in.  
Jill laughed, happy to see the younger woman again herself. "It's good to see you again, too. What are you doing here?"  
"What am I doing here? What about you?"  
"This is where Robert and I were moved too. Hammond owned the zoo in Kenya, remember?"  
The Archeologist thought for a moment. "I knew the name was familiar for some reason." The return of her friend made her mood lighten. "My brother was invited to come and I just tagged along." She smiled. "It's good to see you again. You and Robert need to come see the site again. You won't believe what we found!"  
"I've read all about it," Jill told her friend, her green eyes shining. "But still, not the same as seeing it face to face, eh?"  
"No, it isn't."  
"They should all be destroyed." The deep voice made the two women glance behind them and past the others. Robert walked towards them all, a frown on his face.  
"I take he doesn't like the raptors too much?" Ammie asked.  
"Well, after seeing what we have, you wouldn't either." Jill frowned.  
"That bad, huh?"  
"Entirely."  
"Robert. Robert Muldoon and his wife Jill," Hammond motioned at Jill. The others turned to receive her wave. "My game wardens from Kenya. Bit of an alarmist, I'm afraid, but knows more about raptors than anyone."  
"What kind of metabolism do they have?" Alan asked the man as he removed his hat. "What's their growth rate?"  
"Who're the cuties?" Jill asked Ammie quietly, glancing over the man talking to her husband and then the one in black.  
"Dr. Alan Grant," Ammie answered her. "The man in black is my brother."  
"They're lethal at eight months," Robert was answering Alan's questions. "And I do mean lethal. I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these things move…"  
"Ah, so that's Ian, is it?" She glanced the man over. "Not bad. Not bad at all." She then glanced back at Alan. "He's not bad at all, either. You should go for it."  
"Fast for a biped?" Alan asked.  
"Cheetah speed," The other answered. "Fifty, sixty miles per hour, if they ever got out in the open. And they're astonishing jumpers."  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes. That's why we're taking extreme precautions." John began.  
Ammie frowned at the other woman. "Jill, we've gone over this. I don't need a man in my life at this moment."  
"Do they show intelligence?" Alan continued with his questions.  
"Jesus, Ammie, you are the only woman I know that refuses to admit that you're attracted to a guy. You're too scared to approach one."  
"They're extremely intelligent," Robert told him. "Even problem-solving intelligence; especially the big one." There was another roar from the paddock. "We bred eight originally, but she came in and took over the pride, she killed all but two of the others. That one, when she looks at you, you can see she's working things out. That's why we have to feed 'em like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came."  
"Well, with all the troubles my parents had and with all my brother's gone through, it's not hard to explain why." Ammie crossed her arms. "I want something permanent, not just short."  
"The fences are electrified though, right?" Ellie questioned.  
"You're not gonna find permanent if you don't talk to them." Jill hissed at her friend. "Grow a backbone and go flirt with you're traveling through the park."  
"That's right," Robert nodded at the blonde. "But they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses systematically. They remember."  
Ammie sighed as the carriage the bull had been in began to rise up from the paddock; she turned away, not caring to see. "Sad thing about that is, I think he and the blonde have a thing."  
"So?" Jill chuckled at the look on the other woman's face. "That doesn't mean you can't flirt a bit, Ammie. You brother does it, I'm sure. I did it. Robert does it."  
"He does?" Ammie looked shocked.  
"Yep, but I'm not worried. I know Robert ain't gonna leave me for nothing in this world. We're too much alike, you know?" Jill smiled at the younger woman. "When you meet someone you can trust like that, you'll know that you've found the keeper, Ammie, and most of the time they're there the first time you try, if you're not too scared to do so."  
"Who's hungry?" John asked.  
"Are you two going to join us? Ammie asked as she gave Robert a side hug after greeting him as the others began to walk away. Ammie walked forward with the married couple.  
"Unfortunately not," Robert shook his head. "Already eaten. But do come by later this evening. Dinner will not be a problem."  
"Deal," the Archeologist smiled before hurrying after her brother.  
Jill smiled, watching her go. "She's so adorable. Like a daughter."  
Robert gave a chuckle. "Yes, yes." He placed a hand on his wife's stomach. "And she'll make a good Godmother, just like you want her too."  
Jill placed a hand over his. "Like we want her to."  
The table that was waiting on them was in a dark room with revolving pictures on the wall. No one really seemed to be too hungry after what they had just witnessed; Floyd looked green so Ammie had taken up the task of rubbing his back and trying to calm his insides down.  
"None of these attractions are ready yet of course," Hammond was saying. "But the park will open with the basic tour you're about to take. And then other rides will come on-line six or twelve months after that. Absolutely spectacular designs. Spared no expense."  
Don decided to speak. "And we can charge anything we want: 2,000 a day, 10,000 a day. And people will pay it. And then there's the merchandise. I can personally advise-"  
"Donald. Donald." John cut him off. "This park was not built to cater only for the super-rich. Everyone in the world has the right to enjoy these animals."  
"Sure. They will. What, we'll have, uh, a coupon day or something." As the two men laughed, Ammie sighed as she caught sight of her brother's face.  
"Gee, the lack of humility before nature that's being displayed here, um…staggers me."  
Don frowned. "Well, thank you, Dr. Malcolm, but I think things are a little bit different than you and I feared."  
"Yeah. They're a lot worse." Ian replied.  
"Now wait a second. We haven't even seen the park yet, and you," John cut the other man off, claiming to let Ian continue.  
"Don't you see the danger, uh, John, Inherent in what you're doing here? Genetic power's the most awesome force the planets ever seen, but you wield it like a kid that's found his dad's gun." Don tried to interrupt but Ian didn't let him. "If I may. Um, I'll tell you the problem with the scientific power that you're using here. Uh, it didn't require any discipline to attain it. You know, you read what others had done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves, so you don't take any responsibility…for it." He took a breath. "You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you even knew what you had, you patented it, packaged it and slapped in on a plastic lunch box. And now you're selling it." Ian banged on the table a couple of times. "You wanna sell it. Well-"  
"I, I don't think you're giving us our due credit," John argued. "Our scientists have done things which nobody's ever done before."  
"Yeah, your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could, they didn't stop to think if they should." Ian told him.  
"Condors." John began. "Condors are on the verge of extinction."  
"No!" Ian shook his head.  
"If I was to create a flock of condors on this island, you wouldn't have anything to say."  
"Well, Condors are birds that are still alive," Floyd called down the table. He still looked a bit sick but better. "They know where they're at and who we are. Dinosaurs are a bit different, Mr. Hammond."  
"See?" Ian nodded. "Dinosaurs had their shot, and nature selected them for extinction."  
"I simply don't understand this Luddite attitude, especially from a scientist." John shook his head. "I mean, how can we stand in the light of discovery and not act?"  
"Oh, what's so great about discovery?" Ian asked. "It's a violent, penetrative act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery…I call the rape of the natural world."  
"Well" Ellie decided to speak. "The question is: how can you know anything about an extinct ecosystem? And therefore, how could you ever assume that you can control it? You have plants in this building that are poisonous. You picked them because they look good; but these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they're in, and they'll defend themselves, violently, if necessary."  
John turned to the man beside the woman. "Dr. Grant, if there's one person here who could appreciate what I'm trying to do-"  
"The world has just changed so radically, and we're all running to catch up." Alan's voice was calm and soft. "I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but look, dinosaurs and man, two species separated by 65 million years of evolution, have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we possibly have the slightest idea of what to expect?"  
John looked so surprised. "I don't believe it. I don't believe it. You're meant to come down here and defend me against these characters, and the only one I've got on my side is the bloodsucking lawyer."  
Don glared at him. "Thank you."  
"Calm down, John," Ammie sighed. "That's not what Dr. Grant said. His words are true. How are we to know how the dinosaurs are going to react to all these cars and other advances in their 'nature'?"  
John leaned forward on the table. "Now, Dr. Malcolm, if we were to find a way to bring back the Ancient Egyptians, would that not be appreciated?"  
Ammie thought for a moment. "The Ancient civilizations and then dinosaurs are two completely different things." She began. "We would be able to talk to the humans and explain everything to them but I don't see anyone here who can speak dinosaur, do you? You can't compare the two."  
"I agree," Floyd nodded. "The wild animals in the regular zoos of the world all get out of their cages every once in a while and sometimes even kill and hurt people. What do you think is going to happen when the raptors or the others get out and decide to go on a stroll or on a hunt? There's no way in hell you're going to be able to stop them. Maybe a few of the smaller ones but when the Brachiosaurs finally go on a rampage, how are you going to protect yourself from that beast?"  
John stared at them all in disbelief for a moment before opening his mouth to reply when another man walked in and whispered something in his ear. A smile spread across his lips as he stood up.  
"Well. They're here."  
Ammie raised a brow. "Who's here?"


	4. Welcome to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Bob Peck. R.I.P.

Hammond had apparently been waiting on his grandkids, Tim and Lex.  
"Kids? Really?" Ammie asked, crossing her arms.  
"You don't have kids?" Ellie asked the other woman of the group.  
"Eh," The Archeologist shrugged her shoulders. "I have enough trouble in taking care of my brother's kids when he and his wife don't want to. They don't…interest me." Alan gave his girlfriend a look and she rolled her eyes. Floyd laughed at them.  
Two SUVs, green and yellow with the logo on the side, pulled up for them outside. No drivers. They had to be on a track to be driven on their own.  
"Aren't they lovely? Aren't they glorious?" Hammond asked them. "These will be your transports for the afternoon." As the kids hopped into the first jeep, Ammie didn't think about anything as she hopped into the second one and sat there as Ian and Ellie joined them. She couldn't help but laughed as Alan was being chased through the cars by Tim, questions being asked.  
"Poor guy." She sighed.  
"It's good for him." Ellie replied.  
Ammie just leaned forward on the steering wheel, watching as Floyd got into the car in front with Don and the two kids. She would be sure to answer his questions before they left the island this weekend. After all, she didn't mind talking about her work. She gave a frown as the cars began to move. She backed up off of the wheel and leaned back in the seat.  
"Oh, God help us." Ian sighed. "We're in the hands on engineers."  
"During most of your tour," A voice spread through the car. "The appropriate information will be automatically selected and displayed for you." Ammie watched as they moved closer to a set of large doors that opened for them. It sent a wave of excitement through her. "Simply touch the area of the screen displaying the appropriate icon. Welcome to Jurassic Park."  
"What have they got in there, King Kong?" Ian asked as they passed under it. His sister gave a snort as Hammond's voice joined them.  
"The voice you're now hearing is Richard Kiley. We spared no expense."  
Ammie had a sudden urge to listen to 'The Impossible Dream'.  
"If you look to the right, you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Dilophosaurus."  
"Dilophosaurus!" Alan cried out, shoving his face against the window. Ellie followed him and Ian right behind her. Ammie gave a small laugh but found herself glancing over Ellie's shoulder for…nothing. The Dino was a no-show.  
"One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful but deadly addition to Jurassic Park."  
"Damn!" Alan banged on the door, settling back down in his seat.  
"Don't get too upset," Ammie reassured the trio in the car. "There's the whole rest of the ride."  
"True. True." Ian nodded, clapping his hands on his thighs.  
Things went silent in the car as the ride continued. Finally, Ammie got tired of the silence and took Jill's advice, turning around in her seat to stare at the man behind her.  
"Well, well, the Dr. Grant. It is a pleasure to meet you."  
Alan looked at her, both of them ignoring Ian and Ellie's looks. "You know of me?"  
"Of course." She grinned. "Just because I dig up human remains doesn't mean dinosaurs don't interest me as well. Your book was fascinating to me. You must tell me, have your thoughts on the dinosaurs changing into birds changed at all since you wrote it?"  
The man stared at her, shocked, it seemed, but soon a huge smile spread across his lips as he answered her question and the more that came. A smile stayed on both faces as they exchanged information and thoughts to each other. Even Ellie threw her own tidbits in here and there, Ian as well, but they couldn't keep up with the two diggers.  
As the cars pulled into a huge paddock with the large, wire fences, the talking seemed to fade away. Of all the dinosaurs, Ammie had to admit that the T-Rex was the one that she wanted to see the most.  
Ian gave a sigh. "God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs."  
Ellie decided to take part in that. "Dinosaurs…eat man. Woman inherits the Earth."  
"I like that one." Ammie grinned. She glanced to the side to see Ian and Alan's faces. She giggled.  
"We'll try to tempt the Rex now. Keep watching the fence." Ray's voice told them.  
"Tempt him, huh?" Ammie pulled back from the window and settled back in her chair. "That's not gonna work."  
Ian glanced at her. "Why is that?"  
"T-Rex doesn't want to be fed," Alan agreed with her as the goat was brought forth. "He wants to hunt. Can't just suppress 65 million years of gut instinct."  
Ian pulled his glasses back on and leaned up to the camera in the car. "Uh, uh, now, eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs on your dinosaur tour, right? Hello? H-Hello?"  
"Shut up, Ian." Ammie shoved her brother back into his seat.  
Ian gave a groan with a grin. "See, the Tyrannosaur, uh, uh, doesn't obey any set patterns or, or park schedules. The essence, uh, of chaos." He began to drum on his thighs and Ellie turned to look at him.  
"Um, I'm still not clear on Chaos. Wh-what does that mean?"  
"Oh Lord." Ammie sighed. "Please, please don't get him started." Ian ignored his sister's words and began to explain Chaos to the blonde woman. Ammie smashed her forehead against the steering wheel, trying to ignore his voice. Alan found himself annoyed as well and he turned to stare out the window. The sound of the door behind her opening made her turn and watch as Alan hopped out of the car and moved into the grass. She gave a laugh, thinking the man had to use the bathroom, but as he moved further into the grass she realized that he had spotted something. She moved after him as the SUVs stopped and joined him, the others in their car and the first car followed after them as well.  
"What is it, Dr. Grant?" Ammie asked him, moving up beside him.  
"I'm not sure yet." He answered her.  
"Gut instinct?" She asked with a grin.  
He grinned back. "Yeah."  
Tim moved forward and began to talk to the Paleontologist again. "Like I was saying, there's this other book by a guy named Bakker, and he says the dinosaurs died of a bunch of diseases." The boy continued as the sister fell to her knees. Alan had grabbed her hand to help her up and then tried to pull away from her but she didn't let go.  
Ammie shot Ellie a look as they paused at the edge of the grass. "What did you tell the kids to do to him?"  
She gave a smile. "You'll see."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Alan stopped them. "Everybody stay here." He moved ahead of them. Things were silent for a moment before a dull roar traveled across the area. Ammie could have sworn that her heart missed a beat at the sound of it. It didn't take her long to move forward after the man, interested in what he had seen. The others seemed to follow her and she froze for a moment as she entered the clearing behind Alan.  
Lying there in the grass was a large dinosaur; a Triceratops. A man with the dinosaur glanced up at them from the conversation that he was having with Alan as the beast gave a groan. It must have been sick.  
"Don't be scared. It's okay. Muldoon tranquilized her for me. She's sick."  
Ammie wore a smile as Alan and Ellie began to touch the dinosaur, Tim and Lex joining them. Ian and Don just watched. She was more into Ancient civilizations but still, so be so close to a creature like a dinosaur, it was something completely new. Floyd moved up beside her.  
"So, what do you think?"  
"Amazing, to be honest, but that doesn't change what was said before. It may be tranquilized but how will it act when it's returned to normal?"  
"Good question." Floyd replied, stepping forward to join the others and the dinosaur.  
"She was my favorite when I was a kid," Alan was saying. "Now I see her, she's the most beautiful thing I ever saw."  
Ammie glanced at the Veterinarian. "How sick is she? Just a cold or something more?"  
"Something more," The man told her. "Imbalance, dis orientation, labored breathing. It seems to happen about every six weeks or so."  
"Is there something that she shouldn't be eating?" Ammie wondered aloud as he handed Ellie a flashlight.  
"There are things like West Indian Lilac and things around here but they know not to eat that." The man told her.  
"Really? Are you sure about that?" Ellie glanced up.  
"Yeah, pretty sure."  
"Well the only way to be sure about that is to take a look at the dinosaur's droppings." Ellie noted as she stood up. Ammie frowned.  
Ian glanced at the blonde. "Dino…droppings, droppings?"  
"Yeah," She moved away.  
…  
…  
…  
"That is one big pile of shit."  
Ammie glanced at her brother, holding her breath as he pulled his glasses off. "And yet, here we are, staring at it as our companion is digging through it with a pair of gloves."  
"Ellie is a freak." Floyd whispered to his uncle. Alan covered a chuckle.  
"You're right," Ellie told the Vet. "There's no trace of lilac berries. That's so odd, though." She began to talk to herself as she walked away, thinking to herself.  
"She's, um…tenacious." Ian commented.  
Alan gave a grin. "You have no idea."  
"You will remember to wash your hands before you eat anything?" Ian called to the woman as she walked away.  
Alan turned to walk away but froze as he stepped in the droppings. Ammie laughed at him. "Oh, doesn't that suck?" Alan frowned at her as Floyd laugh, watching his uncle as he tried to scrape the poop off his shoe.  
"I'm glad I'm sitting in the first car, and not the second one, now." The teen grinned.  
Ammie pulled a face at that, remembering that she was in the same car as Alan was. "We're rolling down the damn window and shoving your foot outside as we continue on the tour."  
At that, thunder crashed across the sky, making them all jump. Don decided to make himself be heard.  
"Doctors, if you please, I have to insist that we get moving."  
Ellie stood up from the dinosaur's face. "You know, if it's all right, I'd like to stay with Dr. Harding and finish up with the trike. If, you know-"  
"Sure," The man answered her. "I'm in a gas-powered jeep. I can drop her off at the visitor's center before I make the boat with the others."  
"Great," Ellie smiled. "Then I'll catch up with you."  
Alan still looked at her with a frown. Floyd placed a hand on his uncle's shoulder. "I'll stay here with her. With the storm coming, you'll be returning back to the center anyway. We'll catch the rest of the tour after the storm is over."  
"Are you two sure?" Alan asked them.  
"Not a problem, Uncle Al." Floyd grinned.  
"Okay, then." He nodded. Floyd gave him a nod back as he leaned over the dinosaur, Ellie following him.  
Ammie smiled as she headed back to the SUV, Ian and Alan following her to the second one. "The two of them will be fine, Dr. Grant. Don't worry about them." The thunder clapped again as she crawled into the backseat of the second SUV, leaving Ian and Alan to the front seats. She laid down in the seat, folding her hands behind her head as she closed her eyes. The sooner they got the center again the sooner she could get to sleep.

 

~Here I am  
This is me  
There's nowhere else  
That I'd rather be~

 

"National Weather Service is tracking a tropical storm about 75 miles west of us." Robert was saying as he entered the office.  
"Aye-yi-yi-yi." Hammond sighed. "Why didn't I build in Orlando?"  
"I'll keep an eye on it." Robert told him, bending over the screen his wife sat at. "Maybe it'll spring south like the last one."  
"Hopefully." Jill nodded as Hammond ordered Ray to start the tour. She grinned, watching Ammie in the second car for a moment. She looked bored out of her mind.  
"Hold onto your butts." Ray told them as the cars began to move.  
Jill watched in silence as the SUVs began to movie, the Lex and Tim making jokes with Floyd about there being a Ghost driving the car. Floyd may have been a teen but he seemed to fit in with the two children, laughing and talking with them as Don sat in the front. Ammie was sitting in the front of the second car, Ellie beside her and Alan and Ian in the back. Things were silent as they passed through the doors and hit the first dinosaur fence…but nothing happened.  
"You all right?" Robert's voice made her turn to him.  
"I'm fine, of course." Jill answered as he sat beside her. "Don't worry. Anything happens, I'll let you be the first to know."  
He smiled at her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure you will.  
"Vehicle headlights are on but they're not responding," Ray tapped a pencil on the computer. "Those shouldn't be running off the car batteries. Item 151 on today's glitch list."  
Jill sighed as she rested her head on Robert's arm, watching the screen before them. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as Dennis and Hammond got into another one of their arguments. Robert brought it to an end, though.  
"Quiet! All of you! They're approaching the tyrannosaur paddock."  
When nothing happened there, Jill made a silent comment that Robert hadn't heard. He opened his mouth to asked her what she had said when he cut himself off as the video showed that Alan had jumped out of the car. Ammie moved right behind him, the others close behind.  
"Stop the program." Hammond growled. "Stop the program."  
"I told you how many times we needed locking mechanisms on the vehicle doors?" Robert hissed as Jill began to laugh. She was surprised that Alan had jumped out first instead of Ammie doing so.  
"What did you expect? Maybe he had to stop to take a leak?" Jill told them. She took a closer glance at where the cars had been stopped. "Or maybe they found the sick one; the Triceratops."  
Robert took another look as well. "Yes, that might be it." He glanced at Hammond. "Doors get locks before the park is opened."  
The elder man nodded in agreement. "Yes, of course."  
Jill settled back down in here chair as the men continued to talk amongst themselves. She stayed silent but as the talk about the storm began a few minutes later she joined in, looking at the graphs on the screen.  
"Yep." Robert nodded. "Yep. Yeah, I got that." He turned from the phone. "That storm center hasn't dissipated or changed course. We're going to have to cut the tour short, I'm afraid. Pick it up again tomorrow where we left off."  
"Are you sure we have to?" Hammond asked.  
"Better safe than sorry," Jill nodded, leaning back in her chair.  
"It's not worth taking the chance." Ray agreed with her.  
"Sustained winds, 45 knots." Robert told them.  
"Tell them when they get back in the cars." Hammond told Ray as the black man announced the shuttle leaving for the dock as Robert hung up the phone.  
"Damn!" Hammond growled.  
"Don't worry about it," Jill told the elder man. "The storms happen. Stay calm and you can continue tomorrow. Maybe the T-Rex and the others want to show themselves then." She then had an idea. "Hey, maybe that's why they were hiding. Animals sense the storms, you know."  
"Indeed they do," Robert nodded.  
"Visitor vehicles are returning to the garage." Ray announced, sighing as he faced them.  
"So much for our first tour." Hammond sighed. "Two no-shows and one sick triceratops."  
"It could have been worse, John. A lot worse." Ray told him, blowing smoke out his mouth.  
"Yeah, the T-Rex could have broken out of the fence or something." Jill commented. Robert gave a snort.  
"Anybody want a soda or something?" They all looked up to find Dennis staring at them. Jill frowned. Something was…odd about him. "I'm going to the machine. I thought, you know, maybe I'd get somebody something. I've had only sweets and I'm gonna get something salty. I thought maybe somebody would, uh-"  
"Salty, huh?" Jill thought for a moment. "Peanuts sound really good right about now."  
Dennis gave a nervous smile. "I'll bring you some." He turned to leave but then turned back again. "Oh, I finished debugging the phones. I was gonna-so I did. You told me to, uh, so I debugged the phones. And I thought maybe, uh, I should tell you the system is gonna be compiling for, uh, eighteen to twenty minutes. Some of the minor systems might go on or off, but it's nothing to worry about. It's a simple thing." Jill and Robert exchanged a look as Dennis clicked something on his computer and left the room.  
"What in the world was that?" Robert asked.  
"Who knows?" Jill shrugged. "The guy's a freak."


	5. So Do I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Bob Peck. R.I.P.

Beeping sounded around the room as flashes passed on the screen, announcing that all the fences were now unarmed around the park.  
Ray's face got extremely worried. "Whoa, whoa. What the hell? What the hell?"  
"What now?" John asked.  
"Fences are failing all over the park." Ray answered.  
"Find Nedry! Check the vending machines."  
Jill gave a frown. "I got a bad feeling about this," She whispered.  
Robert rubbed a circle on her back as Ray moved towards Nedry's workstation. "So do I." He glanced at Ray. "The raptor fences aren't out, are they?"  
The black man turned to one of the computers and began clicking. "No, no. They're still on."  
"Why the hell would he turn the other ones off?" John asked.  
Jill searched her mind. "To make a path." She told them. "I think…maybe…he's heading towards the ship before it leaves. He might…" She glanced out the windows as Ray tried to get everything to work again. He then announced that the Phones were out as well.  
"Where did the vehicles stop?" John asked.  
Jill glanced over her shoulder at the other screen. "T-Rex."

 

~I'd show a smile  
But I'm too weak  
It's for you I'd only speak  
These true words I find~

 

The rain was pounding on the roof of the SUV as they bounced through the grounds. Ammie stared at the lines the rain made on the windows in silence for a moment as Alan and Ian talked between themselves in front of her.  
"You got any kids?" Alan had asked.  
"Me?" Ian glanced at him. "Oh, oh, hell, yeah, three. I love kids." He took a drink from his flask.  
"Hmm." Alan frowned.  
"Anything at all can and does happen." Ian continued. He held the flask out to Alan but it was refused. He handed it to his sister. "Same with wives, for that matter."  
"You married?"  
"Occasionally." Ian joked. His sister grinned, sitting up in the seat. "Uh, yeah, I'm-I'm always on the lookout for a future ex-Mrs. Malcolm." He chuckled.  
"That's 'cause you can't keep it in your pants." Ammie frowned, handing her brother back his flask. "You'd think that you'd learn by now."  
"Ah, you're just envious." Ian told her.  
"What about you?" Alan glanced back at her. "Kids? Married?"  
The Archeologist gave a snort. "Men can't stand my love for my job and I have enough problem with my brother's kids. I don't have the time for either." She noticed the grin on Alan's face as he turned back to the front of the care. She let a small smile spread across her lips as well.  
"Well, Ammie, maybe you should start thinking about changing that." Ian commented. "You're not getting any younger."  
"I am 28, thank you. I still have a long while to even think about that." She growled at her brother as he laughed at her.  
Things fell silent for a moment before Ian decided to speak again. "By the way, Dr. Sattler, um, she's not, like, available, is she?"  
Alan's word was quick and sharp "Why?"  
Ian got the message. "Yeah, I'm sorry. You two are, uh-"  
"Yeah." Ammie gave a snort as the SUV slid to a soft halt. "Hey, what'd I touch?" Alan asked, raising his hands up.  
Ian glanced around. "Uh, you didn't touch anything. We stopped."  
Ammie glanced out the window to find them in the Tyrannosaur Paddock again. She gave a sigh. "Just great." She leaned forward between the two men and began to press buttons on the screen but that wasn't working either. She sighed and sat back again as Alan jumped out of the car and hurried to the first one. She glanced at the goat out of her window and gave another sigh.  
"I wonder what happened." Ian voiced.  
"There was a bad storm that was headed this way. It must have knocked everything out. Not uncommon. I remember a really bad one in Egypt a few months ago; we didn't have a damn thing for three days."  
"Maybe their car's radio is still working." Ian commented.  
"I doubt it," His sister sigh, crossing her arms behind her head.  
"I wouldn't hurt to check." Alan replied, hoping out of his seat.  
Things were silent before Ian glanced at his sister. "You all right?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Ammie asked him. "You forget. I wasn't the one afraid of the storms when we were kids, remember?"  
Ian gave a nervous laugh. "H-ha. Yeah."  
Alan slid back into the SUV moments later. "Well?" She asked.  
"Their radio's out too. Gennaro said to stay put."  
"Kids okay?" Ian asked.  
"I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be?" Alan replied.  
"Kids get scared."  
"What's to be scared about?" Alan asked him. "It's just a little hiccup in the power."  
"I didn't say I was scared." Ian told him.  
There was a pause.  
"I didn't say you were scared." Alan said.  
"I know."  
"Good Lord, both of you shut up!" Ammie took her head off her head and began to use it as a fan. "You're both about to piss yourselves."  
"Am not." Ian replied. Alan gave a laugh as he opened his water bottle and held it outside the car for the rain to fill it up. He then offered it around the car.  
Ammie frowned as her stomach growled. "Now I'm wishing that I had eaten that damn fish earlier. I'm attacking their kitchen when we get back."  
"That's not too bad of an idea. If they don't have dinner waiting on us, I'll join you in that." Ian laughed at his sister.  
Things fell silent again for a little while until Ammie froze her head. Something was making the car vibrate. Not much, but she could feel it. "Do you guys feel that?" she asked the two in front of her.  
"Feel what?" Ian glanced at her.  
Alan opened his mouth to speak when they all heard a distant booming noise; it was coming closer. "The power, maybe?" The Paleontologist offered.  
"No, I don't think so." Ian shook his head, gazing out the side window. The booming stopped so he shrugged. "Probably thunder, you know?"  
"Thunder didn't make the car shake, Ian," Ammie grunted. "It-" Her voice came to a halt as they all watched Don fly from the SUV in front of them and run into the bathroom like he was scared out of his mind. "What the hell?"  
"Where does he think he's going?" Alan asked.  
"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Ian replied.  
Their attention was then caught by the wired fence began to fall and rip apart. The indistinct creaking continued as a Tyrannosaur moved up to the fence and ripped more wire out with its teeth, giving it a pathway into the paddock with the cars. It stopped out a few steps before giving out a roar.  
"Boy, do I hate being right all the time." Ian gasped.  
"So do I." Ammie told her brother, her blood running cold. It let out another furious roar before walking past the cars.  
"Keep absolutely still. Its vision is based on movement." Alan warned them. Ammie had to refrain herself from turning in her seat and following the creatures movements as her heart pounded in her ears. She gripped her fists tightly as the dinosaur tapped their SUV with its head before taking notice of the flashlight beam that one of the children had turned on.  
"Oh, bad idea." She grunted.  
"Turn the light off," Alan agreed as the T-Rex moved towards the first SUV. "Turn the light off."  
"Oh shit, oh shit," Ammie nibbled on her bottom lip as the three of them watched the events unfold between the kids and the dinosaur. "This is very bad." The light was shone into the dinosaur's face and it gave out a huge roar next to it before nudging the car with its nose. "We can't leave the kids over there like that! We-" Her words froze in her throat as the dinosaur rammed its head in through the glass of the top of the SUV, the broken pane being the only thing between the two kids and the 12000 pound monster. Their screams could be heard all the way back here. "Fuck!" Ammie had no idea what to do, but she wasn't just going to sit there and watch this happen. Maybe there was something to be used. The flashlight had caught the dino's attention, right? Maybe…  
Flipping around in the seat she dug through the crap in the back when the crashing sound caught her. She glanced back to see that the T-Rex had flipped the car over and was now attacking on it, smooshing it into the ground. She turned back around and grabbed the flashlight but Alan joined her in the back seat, grabbing her hand.  
"I got a better idea." He told her, grabbing one of the flares instead. "I'll get its attention. You go and grab the kids." She nodded, her heart still pounding as another roar was given out. Her heart cried out as the car was being smashed into a thin line.  
Jumping out of the car behind Alan, she hid behind the door as the man grabbed the beast's attention, dragging him away from the car. As the T-Rex went to run into the trees after the flare, Ammie moved up behind Alan before giving the dino another look, just to find her brother hop out of the SUV with his own flare.  
"Ian, don't!" She cried out.  
"Freeze!" Alan yelled to him.  
"Get the kids!" Ian ordered them, running backwards from the cars.  
"God, Ian," Ammie didn't know what the hell to do now, but she did know what she had to do. She hurried to the kids, sliding to the ground to get a good look under it as Alan ran to the other side.  
"Timmy!" She cried out to the closest kid to her. She heard the dinosaur give out more growls and roars and then a man screamed; she didn't know who. "Timmy, are you all right?"  
"I'm stuck. The seat's got my feet!" the child cried to her.  
"Okay, okay, stay calm!" She pushed herself down further to get a better look at the kid's feet as Alan pulled Lex out from the other side. The seat had him good. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Tim, but I gotta get you ou-" she was cut off by Lex's screams; she froze.  
"Don't move." Alan's voice reached her. "He can't see us if we don't move."  
"Tim," Her voice was quiet as she called out to the small boy. "Listen to me very carefully. Just be calm and try to get your feet unjammed from the seat. I am going to get you out of here so don't worry, got it?"  
"A-all right." Timmy's voice was small. "But be careful!"  
Ammie gave a nod and began to crawl to the other end of the car. The cold rain was beginning to make her shiver but she had to keep herself cool and-she was caught off guard when the car began to turn and would have gotten hit in the face with it if she hadn't jumped back, slamming her back against the wall just in time for Alan and Lex both to fall on top of her. Lex clung to her as the dinosaur gave a few more growls and pushed the car towards them.  
"Oh, this is not good." Ammie winced as Timmy gave a scream. "Just hang on, Timmy!"  
Alan grabbed her sleeve and dragged her and Lex behind him. He was trying to lead them around the corner of the car but it wasn't happening. Ammie glanced over her shoulder at the broken fence and an idea popped into her mind as she grabbed one of the broken cords.  
"Al!"  
The man turned to her before grabbing a second cord and whipping Lex up to his back. Climbing down the cord, Ammie glanced up in time to see the car jump up over the side after them.  
"Oh God, it's shoving the car over!" Timmy was still in there! What…what could she do? What was going to happen. She closed her eyes and prayed to God that Timmy would stay safe.  
"Lex! Lex! You're chokin' me!" Alan's grunt mad Ammie turn her head just to see that the two of them were hanging beneath the path of the car as the T-Rex continued to push on it.  
"Alan!" the man glanced up at the car and then over to her. She gave a nod and he began to swing over to her and the second wire. She grabbed Lex's arm, holding her to her as the trio clung to the two wires as the destroyed SUV fell down into the tree beneath them, Timmy still inside.


	6. The Other Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Bob Peck. R.I.P.

"Nedry's gone," Jill told Robert as Ray and the old man talked some more.  
"What did he do?" Floyd asked her. He and Ellie were back now, both worried about the fences being down, as well as the cars.  
"We're not sure yet, but I'm sure we'll find out eventually."  
"Now, look at this next entry. It's the kicker." Ray was saying. "'White Rabbit Object'. It did it all, but with the key checks off, the computer didn't file the keystrokes. The only way to find them now is to go through the computer's lines of code one by one."  
"How many lines of code are there?" Ellie asked.  
"About two million."  
"You computer nerds," Jill shook her head.  
"Robert," John turned to the man. "I, I wonder if perhaps you and Jill would be good enough to take a gas jeep and bring back my grandchildren."  
Robert gave a nod. "Sure." He turned and glanced at his wife. He opened his mouth to say something about her staying here but the look on her face instantly cut that off.  
"I'm going with them." Ellie straightened up.  
"No, you're not." Jill cut her off. "Not all of us are going to fit in the jeep. We can squeeze the others in there, but not with you as well. Stay here with Floyd and the others and just wait for us, okay?"  
Ellie gave a sigh and hung her head before turning to sit down beside Floyd.  
"Be careful." The young man called to the couple.  
"Of course." The door shut behind them.  
"John. John?" the old man turned to look at Ray. "I can't get Jurassic Park back online without Dennis Nedry."  
~We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the color runs together~  
"You just need to stay calm. Stay calm." Ammie whispered. The questions was, was she saying that to the child in her arms or to herself?  
Ammie stood there, holding Lex in her arms, whispering the words over and over again as Alan climbed into the tree to get Timmy out of the car. Alan had calmed Lex down a bit already by promising that he and Ammie weren't going to leave them like Don had, but the child was still scared. And after an ordeal like that, who wouldn't be?  
"Dr. Malcolm," Lex began; she was shivering.  
"Please, Ammie is just fine." She told her.  
"Dr. Ammie," the adult gave a small smile. "Timmy…he's okay, isn't he?"  
"Of course he is." She lifted her left finger and pointed into the tree towards the two bodies they could see just below the car. "Both Tim and Dr. Grant are going to be…" Her voice faded away at the sound of branches snapping and the SUV creaking. ~Squished like bugs~  
Both watched in fear and worry as the car began to chase the two in the tree to the ground. Alan told Timmy to move faster as Lex cried for them to hurry. When they landed on the ground, Lex tried to hurry forward but Ammie held her back, her heart pounding in her chest and ears. She was relieved to find that they had been under the broken roof of the car and were completely safe.  
"Well…" Tim's voice reached the two of them as they hurried to help the other two. "We're back…in the car again."  
"Well," Alan pushed Timmy out into his sister's arms before taking Ammie's hand and pulling himself out. "At least you're out of the tree.  
~I'll keep you company  
In one glorious Harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever~  
"Where the hell is the other car?!"  
Jill's shocked voice rang through the night as she hopped out of the jeep, looking around at the ruined paddock of the T-Rex.  
"The Tyrannosaur must have broken through the fence." Robert commented before they both began to call out from the missing. "I think this was Gennaro."  
Jill turned and hurried to where he husband was, giving a sick face at the remains of the man that sat where the bathroom had once been. "That's not something pleasant to see." She commented. They both then jumped as the T-Rex's roar could be heard from a distance.  
"With the fences down, it can wander in and out of any paddock it likes." Robert growled.  
"Then let's find the others and get the hell out of here." Jill told him. A small groaning caught them and she turned, moving aside straw to find a wounded Dr. Malcolm laying there. The man had used his belt to stop the heavy bleeding in his leg and keep it straight. "Ian," She slapped his cheeks, trying to wake him up.  
"Remind me to thank John for a lovely weekend." The brother of her friend commented.  
Jill gave a chuckle. "He'll be fine. We just have to get him back to the office." She glanced at Robert. "Think we can chance moving him?" Another roar went off. It caught their attention as it seemed to be closer than it was before.  
Ian sat up, a look of fear on his face as they glanced out into the trees. "Please chance it." Robert took him from one side, Jill on the other, and moved him to the back of the Jeep.  
"The other car," Ian told them. "The bastard pushed it over the side." He lifted his hand and pointed to the wall. Jill followed his finger to the scrapped up concrete and gave a frown.  
They followed a path down to the other car, the ruined vehicle banged up and totally unworkable again. "Was it in the tree?" Jill asked, tilting her head to the side.  
"It seems so," Robert's flashlight lit up the footprints that led from the car. "They got out. Ammie and Alan are both most likely trying to find the way back to the Office."  
"Let's get Ian back and set him right. Then we'll come back and look for the four of them, all right?" Jill offered.  
"Yes, good id-" He paused at the sound of a booming noise that had begun to come their way, getting closer and closer. It didn't take long, not when Ian began to scream for them to get back in the car, for them to figure out that they were about to have a guest.  
As Robert powered up the jeep, the T-Rex popped out of the tree, giving another furious growl before it decided to give chase.  
"Must go faster," Was the beginning of Ian's cries of fear but Jill understood his fear. He was the closest to the dinosaur and, honestly, she felt like she was about to piss herself. How in the hell was this beast so freaking fast with all that damn weight on it's legs? Wishing she had brought her gun, an idea came up to her mind as the dinosaur moved up beside the car and tried to flip them over with its head. The second time the animal moved to do it Jill took her fist and shoved it in its eye. The T-Rex gave out a roar of pain and slowed to a stop as the jeep continued to zoom off into the night, leaving the creature behind.  
"You're crazy." Ian's voice made the woman turn her head to the man that was staring at her like he couldn't believe that she had just poked that dinosaur in the eye.  
"That's what I hear," She replied. Robert gave a chuckle, trying to stable his breath.  
Ian straightened himself back in his seat, softening his breath as well. "Think they'll have that on the tour?"

 

~Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light~

 

As the T-Rex's roars sounded through the forest, Ammie found her arms caged by both of the children. She gave a soft smile as they all paused in their steps.  
"Are you hearing this?" Lex asked, squeezing the older woman's arm as another roar went off.  
"Come on," Alan moved them towards a huge tree. "Let's, uh, get up this tree."  
"Oh no," Tim moaned.  
"Come on, Tim, it's okay. Try up here." Alan gat him a boot up as Lex moved on her own after freeing Ammie's arms from their grasps.  
"I don't want to. Oh man. I hate trees."  
"They don't bother me," His sister decided to say.  
"Oh, yeah, well you weren't in the last one." Tim replied.  
Ammie exchanged a look with Alan before the two of them followed the siblings up into the high branches. Believe it or not, the tree was set up to be a type of chair for the group, giving them a safe place, if not a little comfortable as well, to rest for the night. When they reached it, noises sounded and they turned to find that more dinosaurs could be seen.  
"Hey, those are brontosauruses." Tim claimed. "I mean, uh, brachiosaurs."  
"They're singing." Alan smiled as the moaning continued. They listened for a few moments before Alan moved over to the branch that Ammie was sitting on. He pulled himself up in front of her and cupped his hands together in front of his mouth and began to imitate the sounds. She tilted her head to the side, watching with a smile as the dinosaur's heads turned to look in their direction, another two lifting their heads to show they were very, very close.  
"Shh," Lex sounded scared. "Don't let the monsters come over here!"  
"They're not monsters, Lex." Alan told her. "They're just animals. These are herbivores."  
"That means they only eat vegetables, but for you I think they'd make an exception."  
~Well, if we're talking about Dr. Grant here, then I think any of them would make the exception~ Ammie giggled to herself. Alan gave her a look for a moment. She flushed and glanced away. Thank God she hadn't said that aloud.  
"Oh, I hate the other kind."  
"That's not fair, though. It's their way of life, no need to blame them." Ammie told the girl.  
"The other kind just…do what they do." Alan agreed with her. As the moaning continued, Alan slid from the branch and settled his back against the tree, getting into a comfy spot as he could. Ammie gave a snort at the look on his face as both the kids settled into either of his arms. Watching as the man pulled a fossilized raptor claw from his pants, Ammie continued to sit on that branch she was on, settling her back against the tree. She would let Alan and the kids sleep, keeping watch for a while.  
"What are you and Ellie gonna do now if you don't have to pick up dinosaur bones anymore?" Lex asked.  
"I don't know. I guess…we'll just have to evolve too." Alan replied.  
"Nonsense," Ammie smiled at him. "You can come dig up dead things with me in Egypt." Alan gave a laugh.  
"What do you call a blind dinosaur?" Tim asked, staring off into the trees.  
"I don't know," Alan sighed. "What do you call a blind dinosaur?"  
"Do-you-think-he-saurus." They all gave chuckles. "What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog?"  
"You got me."  
"A do-you-think-he-saurus' Rex."  
Ammie leaned her head back against the tree, closing her eyes for a moment.  
"Alan?" Lex began.  
"Yeah?"  
"What if the dinosaurs come back while we're asleep?"  
"I've got that covered," Ammie told her, opening her eyes again. "I'll stay awake. You three get some rest."  
"All night?" the girl looked surprised.  
Ammie gave her a smile. "Don't you trust me?"  
As the song of the dinosaurs continued to lull the children to sleep, Ammie watched as Alan tossed his raptor claw to the ground, as if throwing it away. She glanced at him for a moment as he dozed off into sleep himself about an hour later. There was nothing more than she wanted to sleep herself, but she would stay awake, just in case. She doubted that anything would happen, but better safe than sorry. About another hour after that, she had to climb down the tree for a private bathroom session and she prayed to God that Poison Ivy was nowhere near where she was. On her way back to the tree, she went to climb up again, but paused when her eyes landed on the claw that Alan had tossed away. She went to ignore it for a moment but paused herself long enough for her to pick the claw up and give it a quick glance before shoving it in her pocket.  
"A souvenir," She told herself with a soft smile.

 

~Time dances whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven~

 

Alan knew that it was late into the night, and he was still tired, but the sound to his left awoke him anyway. It was sniffles. He thought that it was Lex at first but realized that both the children were still asleep. Lifting his gaze, he found Ammie still sitting there on that branch of hers. Her head was hanging on her chest as she hunched over herself, her body shaking.  
Alan stared at the woman for a moment as she bit her bottom lip, trying to be silent as the children slept. He pulled a face for her. She had been strong since the attack. Strong for the children but he knew she was in pain. She had seen the dinosaur attack her brother. They didn't even know if Ian was alive or eaten or what.  
Slowly moving so the children wouldn't wake up, Alan stood and moved up beside the woman. She gave a little jump at the touch of his hand and turned to look at him. He had been right. She had been crying. Neither of the said anything to the other, knowing that now was not the time, but Alan pulled the woman into his arms, letting her burrow her face into his shoulder as she continued to grieve over what had happened. He found himself praying that Ian was just hurt, despite his obnoxious behavior.


	7. Just Ask Next Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Bob Peck. R.I.P.

Ammie didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but she did know that she was waking up to a hand shaking her shoulder. Slowly opening her eyes, Ammie found herself on her branch still. She must have fallen asleep sometime after Alan holding her, she just didn't remember.  
Now Alan was standing beside her as a large brachiosaur reached into the tree to eat something, the sun shining down on her. She gave a smile. "Now, how often do you wake up to that?" She asked Alan as Lex began to freak out. Her brother had to calm her down.  
Alan gave a laugh of his own as he grabbed a large branch, Tim imitating the moan of the dinosaur as the man had last night, and held it out to the creature. The brachiosaur grabbed the branch, trying to rip it from Alan's hands but he wouldn't let it go. Fearing that the man would be pulled out of the tree, Ammie jumped in to grab it herself, adding her strength to it. Carrying all those blocks in Egypt must have strengthened her arms over the years. Finally, the dinosaur gave in and just leaned in, eating the leaves. Ammie gave a smile as Timmy and Alan began to pet it. She leaned in for her own feel of the creature. It brought her smile into a bigger line.  
"Looks like it have a cold." Timmy commented.  
"Yeah," Alan nodded. "Maybe."  
"Can I touch it?" Lex asked as Ammie pulled back.  
"Sure," the man told her. "Just think of it as…kind of a big cow." The boy chuckled.  
"Well, I'm going to…excuse myself for a moment." Ammie slipped away from the others of the group for a moment to take care of the early morning necessities. She heard the sneeze of the dinosaur and ended up falling from the trunk of the tree in the final feet to the ground as she laughed at Lex.  
And so they began to make their way back towards the Office, hoping they were going the right way.  
"Yuck!" Lex cried.  
"Great, now she'll never try anything new." Tim sighed. "She'll just sit in her room and never come out and play on her computer."  
"I'm a hacker!" Lex told him as they all climbed over large roots of the tress around them.  
"That's what I said. You're a nerd." Tim smiled at Ammie as she snorted with laughter.  
"I am not a computer nerd. I prefer to be called a hacker."  
"Oh, God." Alan's voice caught Ammie's attention and she turned from the children to find the man sitting on the ground, a bunch of broken white egg shells at his feet. It didn't take long at all for her to realize what they were.  
"And here I am, in victory once again." She grinned. "Take that, Hammond!"  
Alan gave a small smile as he remembered what the woman had said.  
"Hey!" Ammie's voice cut her brother's words off. Henry turned to her. "Take that attitude of yours and shove it. You claim that you used Amphibian DNA to fill in gaps, right? You're the scientist. Don't you know that some of those animals have been known to changes from one sex to another in a single-sex environment? If these creatures began to multiply I wanna be here to see the look on your face."  
"You know what this is?" Alan asked, glancing at the two kids. "It's a dinosaur egg. The dinosaurs…are breeding."  
Timmy reached forward and grabbed the shell. "But, my grandpa said all the dinosaurs were girls."  
"It's like you said, Ammie." Alan glanced up at her. "Amphibian DNA."  
"What's that?" Lex glanced between the two of them.  
"Frogs," The woman replied, stretching her back.  
"On the tour, the film said they used frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps." He reached down and grabbed another shell before taking in a deep breath of it. Ammie raised a brow at the man but stayed silent. They mutated the dinosaur genetic code…and blended it with that of frogs. And then, like Ammie here said yesterday, that some amphibians have been known to spontaneously change sex from male to female in a single sex environment. You and your brother right." He grinned as they turned and looked at the other nests around them, little baby tracks leading off into the wild.  
Ammie gave a smile and quoted her brother. "Life found a way."

 

~I hear your heart beat  
To the beat of a drums  
Oh what a shame  
That you came here with someone~

 

Alan and Ammie shared a look as the children complained. One of the top reasons that neither of them wanted kids.  
"Just keep going, guys," The man told them. "The Visitors Center is just about a mile over that rise there. Just…keep-"  
Ammie paused when the ground began to shake. "Oh, that's never good." She sighed.  
On the rise Alan was talking about, a herd of dinosaurs could be seen, running across the grass. Timmy said that they were Gallimimus. Lex was afraid of them being carnivores but they weren't.  
Alan was caught for a moment. "Look at the wheeling. Uniform direction changes just like a flock of birds evading a predator."  
"They're, uh, they're flocking this way." Tim announced.  
Ammie had begun to back up the moment that the dinosaurs turned towards them and the children had followed her. Lex grabbed onto her arm again as the four of them ran through the Gallimimus running with them. Alan found a fallen trunk for them to hide behind; and in good time, too. Their friend from before, The Tyrannosaur, burst out of the trees to get some food; successfully. Ammie closed her eyes for a moment as the carnivore tore a chunk out of the other. She didn't like thinking about it, but life was life. She opened her eyes again as Alan began to speak.  
"Look how it eats."  
"I wanna go now." Lex moaned.  
"I bet you never look at birds the same way again." The man smiled. Ammie couldn't help but give him a whack on the shoulder with a grin.  
"Please!"  
"Yes." Timmy was caught in it as much as Alan was.  
"Go now." Lex cried.  
Ammie decided to relieve Lex off what was left of this horror and pulled her along behind her, carefully so they weren't seen by the T-Rex; Alan had to drag Timmy behind him, though.

 

~So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most  
Of the night  
Like we're gonna Die Young~

 

It was about 30 minutes later that they came across the perimeter fence, the sign announced that it contained 10,000 volts.  
"Now how are we going to get through this?" Ammie wondered aloud.  
Alan gave her a wink as he picked up a stick, climbing up to the fence. He tossed it at the wires and glanced back at them with a shrug. "I guess that means the power's off." As Alan reached for the fence, the reason for the wink became known to the woman below him and she slapped a hand over her face to keep her giggles from escaping.  
Alan began to shake as he screamed, making the two children with them do the same thing. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder with a smile that made Ammie wish she had a camera as she laughed.  
"That's not funny." Lex growled.  
"That was great." Timmy laughed.  
Alan turned back to the fence, trying to stretch it out a bit. "Well, maybe we could-" He was cut off by the T-Rex's roar. That was all it took to make all four begin to climb the fence.  
"Timmy, I bet I could climb over the top and be on the other side before you could get to the top." Lex decided to begin.  
"What would you give me?" Timmy asked.  
"Respect."  
Ammie snorted.  
"Come on, guys, it's not a race." Alan told them. "Good. Here we go. Over the top." Ammie stayed behind to help Timmy move as Alan helped Lex.  
"Find your footing," She told him softly, a hand on his back as he flipped to the other side. She gave a little jump as an alarm began to go off. Panic ran through her as the noise continued. She knew what that mean.  
The alarm shocked Timmy too and he almost fell; She caught the back of his shirt and held him until he caught his footing again.  
"Timmy!" Alan and Lex were both on the ground. "Ammie, you're gonna have to jump!"  
"Get down now!"  
"You crazy! I'm not gonna jump." Timmy cried.  
"Sweetie, you're gonna have to," Ammie told him as the other two continued to yell up at them.  
"I…I can't!" The boy started to cry.  
Ammie stared at him in silence for a moment before and idea struck her. "Tim, do you trust me?"  
The child looked at her. "Y-yes."  
"Then do what I say." She slipped her legs through the fence and crossed them around the wires, giving herself support as the let her hands release the cords. "Take my hands and don't let go until I say so, got it?" The child nodded and grabbed her hands. He gave a scream as Ammie leaned backwards, leaving him hanging only to her hands. Ammie closed her eyes for a moment and opened them. Timmy was closer to the ground now than he had been so the fall wouldn't hurt as much if Alan were to catch him. She had to do it fast though. The wires were digging into her legs. "Alan!" She cried out.  
"I'm right here!" The man called back up to her. "I got him."  
"You ready, Tim?"  
"No! Please don-" His words were cut off by a scream as she dropped him. She gave a sigh of relief as Alan caught him and straightened back up to grab onto the fence. She went to pull her feet back out of the wire, but her shoe got caught. "Not now!" She hissed. Screwing the shoes, Ammie just kicked them both off and pulled her feet out just in time to feel the electricity of the fence surge through her, sending her flying through the air into Alan's arms.

 

~Young hearts  
Out our minds  
Runnin' till we  
Out of Time~

 

Ammie felt nothing for a little while. She remembered that she had been on the perimeter fence and about to jump. Then nothing after that, until she felt this pumping on her chest and then something shoving air into her mouth. It took her moments to realize that it was someone performing CPR on her. As the air was forced into her mouth again, she began to cough.  
"Oh, thank god!" Alan's voice cried as she felt someone run their hand through her hair.  
"Ammie!" Lex's voice joined in as she and her brother both pounced onto the woman; both of them had been crying.  
Ammie finished coughing and glanced up at the face above her. "Well, Dr. Grant, if you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask."  
Alan stared at her for a moment before giving out a small laugh, running his hand through her hair some more. "You had us scared for a minute there, Ammie."  
"I'm sure." She went to push herself up but gave a groan at the pain in her hand. "Please, tell me I don't look as bad as I feel." She wheezed.  
Timmy stared at her for a moment before burying his face in her chest. Ammie stared at him for a moment before rubbing a soft, calming hand over his back. At least he was safe. The child might not have been strong enough to take a shock like that. Hell, Ammie was surprised that she was even still alive.  
Leaning her head back and closing her eyes, Ammie gave a sigh. "After this, I'm going on a damn vacation."


	8. Pizza and Nachos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Bob Peck. R.I.P.

"No, no, no, that's crazy." Arnold shook his head. "You're out of your mind."  
"Wait a minute," Ellie began. "What exactly would this mean?"  
"We're talking about a calculated risk," John answered. "Which is about the only option left to us. We will never find the command that Nedry used. He's covered his tracks far too well. I think it's obvious now that he's not coming back. So, shutting down the entire system-"  
Jill gave a sigh as she glanced away, turning to Malcolm. "How are you doing, Ian?"  
"Doing just fine," He answered her coldly. "After all, here I am wounded and absolutely useless as my sister is stuck out there in the island, being chased down by man-eating monsters."  
Jill gave him a soft smile. "Ammie will be fine. She's a smart woman. Robert and I have been in events much like this in Africa before. She knows to stay calm and find her way back here." Ian gave the woman a smile for her words.  
"Theoretically, yes," Arnold was saying. "But we've never shut down the entire system before. It may not come back on at all."  
"Will we get the phones back?" Floyd asked from his spot beside Robert.  
"Yes, again, in theory."  
"What about the lysine contingency?" Robert asked. "We could put that into effect."  
"True," Jill nodded.  
"What's that?" Ellie asked.  
John's face had paled. "That is absolutely out of the question."  
"Honey," Jill placed a hand on her hip. "With the four of them running out in a panic like this, I think you would want to do all that you can to save them."  
"The lysine contingency is intended to prevent the spread of the animals in case they ever get off the island. Dr. Wu inserted a gene that creates a single faulty enzyme in protein metabolism. The animals can't manufacture the amino acid lysine. Unless they're completely supplied with lysine by us, they slip into a coma and die."  
"People…are…dying." John growled.  
"Then you should do that!" Floyd told him. "Slip the creatures into a coma!"  
John ignored him. "Will you please shut down the system?"  
Jill gave a sigh as Arnold stood up to do as ordered. ~And this is why we're going to all die~ She told herself.  
Robert grabbed a flashlight and handed Floyd a second one as Arnold flipped the main switch off and on.  
"Hold on to your butts."  
The lights didn't come back on. "We're screwed." Floyd hung his head.  
"Not yet," Arnold smiled from the computers again. "It's okay. It's on. It worked."  
"Wait a minute." Malcolm pulled on the railing bar. "What do you mean, it worked? Everything's still off."  
"Maybe the shutdown tripped the circuit breakers." Arnold replied. "All we have to do is turn them on, reboot the system: telephones, security doors, half a dozen others, but it worked. System's ready."  
"Where are the breakers?" Robert asked.  
"Maintenance shed," Arnold answered. "The other end of the compound. Three minutes, I can have power back on in the entire park." He headed towards the door.  
"Just to be safe," John told the others. "I want everyone in the emergency bunker until Mr. Arnold returns and the whole system is running again."  
"Is sending him out there alone a good idea?" Floyd asked as he and Robert got ready to carry Ian to the bunker.  
"Mr. Arnold will be fine," John told him. "All we have to do is wait, now."  
Floyd glanced at Ellie. "I'm never going on a trip with you nor my uncle ever again."  
She gave a small laugh, easy to see that she didn't plan on leaving the sands of Montana again.

 

~I hear your heart beat  
To the beat of a drums  
Oh what a shame  
That you came here with someone~

 

"Oh God, something went wrong. Something's happened." Ellie moaned.  
"I'm afraid our friend isn't coming back." Floyd sighed, hanging his head. Jill clapped a hand on his back as her husband continued to walk around the room with his hat in his hands.  
"This is just a delay," Hammond was saying as he fiddled with Ian. "That's all it is. All major theme parks have delays. When they opened Disneyland in 1956, nothing worked."  
"John." Ian looked at the elder man like he was a moron.  
"Nothing worked."  
"But, John, if Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down, the pirates don't eat the tourists." Kill gave a laugh.  
"I can't wait anymore." Ellie growled. "Something went wrong. I'm gonna go get the power back on."  
"You can't just stroll down the road, you know." Robert told her.  
"Don't let's be too hasty. He's only been gone-" John looked at his watch and sighed as Robert opened the gun cabinet.  
"I'm going with you." The man told her.  
"Okay."  
"Give me one, too," Jill stood up and moved forward.  
"No," Robert turned to his wife with a firm look. "You're staying here. With these creatures running around I'm not going to let you go out there."  
"But, Robert, it's no different than you going out there!" Jill growled at him.  
"No, it is different," He reached out and placed a hand on her stomach as John pulled out the maps and began to talk to Ellie. "Very different. Trust me, I'll be back before you know it."  
She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "You'd better be."  
Floyd watched as Robert and Ellie left before glancing back at Jill. "So, how far along?"  
She gave a soft smile. "About 2 months, now," She placed a hand on her stomach.  
"Well, makes sense that he doesn't want you out there, but what the hell were you thinking still working here?"  
"Hey, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything!" Jill told him. "Besides, Robert was going to make me stop working when the bulge in my stomach started to happen. I'm not too far along yet so I can still do a little of something around here."  
"Yeah, I suppose you can," Floyd teased her. He then paused as John and Ian argued with themselves. "So, you wanna go help him, right? Wanna go find him?"  
Jill raised a brow. "What?"  
"It's a simple yes or no. You want to go after them and help, don't you?"  
Jill stared at him for a moment before a smile spread across her face. "We just met and you already know me so well."  
Floyd stood up and went to the gun-locker that Robert had left open. "Hey," Ian called out to him. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"I'm going to go help, that's what."  
"You can't just go out there," John told him. "You don't know anything about how to use a gun. It's dangerous. You're just a child."  
"Yeah, and your two grandkids are out there, too. Besides, I'm not going alone," Floyd grabbed a second gun after her loaded it and tossed it to Jill.  
Hammond looked at his employee like she was crazy. "Jill, you're pregnant. You can't just-"  
"John, you're not going to stop me. I feel like a chicken just sitting there, anyway. Besides, Robert can handle himself. When we catch up to him, everything will be fine." She glanced at Floyd. "You ready?"  
"As ever."  
The light was bright and hurt for a moment but as they moved out into the yard they got used to it, just to see something that they didn't want to see.  
Jill looked at the destroyed Raptor Fence in terror. "Good lord, the raptors are out."  
"But…but what does that mean?"  
"That means we are in some serious freakin' trouble. And that also means I think I know what happened to Arnold."  
"Shit, that means that Robert and Ellie are walking right into them, doesn't it?" Floyd asked her.  
"I…I'm afraid so." She turned to the forest. "If you want to turn back and go inside, now's your chance, kid."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I'm gonna go save my husband." She told him plainly.  
"Then what kind of man would that make me if I were to leave you to do that alone?"  
"Then shall we?"  
Floyd followed everything that Jill did as they tracked their way through the trees. He had never done any of this before, never even gone hunting with his father, and yet here he was with a gun in a forest of dinosaurs. He was about to piss himself. He almost did when the sounds began.  
The screeches of the raptor hit their ears, closely followed by the cries of man that sounded like he was being mauled. A certain man.  
"Robert!" Jill cried out in fear. She hurried off, running towards the sound. Two raptors were clawing at the man on the floor of the forest. Floyd gave off a shot first, scaring one of the raptors off. It was Jill's shot, pure and true into the other Raptor's leg, which freed the wounded man from the carnivorous beasts.  
"Oh God, Robert!" She slid to her knees beside the wounded man, fear running through her. His blood was everywhere as were chunks of his skin. She found tears rising in her eyes as she searched for a pulse. She found, but it was weak. Oh God, it was so weak. "We have to get him back to the compound." She commented.  
"I don't see Ellie anywhere," Floyd had been gazing around the area and looked at Jill to find her pulling Robert's arm over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to get him back to the compound. I can fix him up there. You need to…" She paused. She couldn't just send him off to find Ellie, They didn't even know that she was still alive. Sending the young man to do that, with no training in the wild at all, was like killing him all the same.  
"Ellie's smart," Floyd grabbed Robert from her arms and pulled an arm over his own shoulder instead. "She can survive on her own for a little while. And I'm not about to leave you with a bleeding man in the middle of a forest full of hungry dinosaurs. Now keep your eyes open until we can get him back to John and Ian."  
Jill stared at the young man for a moment before a smile spread across her face. "All right. Keep a firm grip on him, Floyd." She cocked her gun again and turned back to the path that they had made. "After this is over, when we're back in America, I am going to buy you as much damn ice cream and soda as you want."  
Floyd gave a laugh as he struggled to hold Robert up. The blood was oozing over him, but he was going to keep to it until they reached the compound again. Everything…everything was going to be okay. "Change that to pizza and nachos and we've gotta deal."  
Jill gave a small laugh herself, trying to lighten the mood as much as she could. "You got it."


	9. Raptors in the Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Bob Peck. R.I.P.

"My feet are cold." Ammie frowned as they touched the floor of the dining hall.  
Alan gave a laugh. "Well, the first thing we'll do is find you a pair of shoes when we get back with Hammond."  
She glanced at him. "I'll hold you to that."~I don't care if we have to rip them off a dead body. I want shoes on my feet again, dammit!~  
The four of them had made it back to the Visitor's center but couldn't find anyone so Alan had led them to the dining hall.  
"Okay, I'm gonna have to find the others," Alan told them as Ammie plopped down into a chair, giving her feet a relief. "And get you to a doctor." He told her.  
"I hate doctors," She sighed, resting her head on the back rail of her chair.  
"Lex, Tim, the two of you look after her, all right?"  
"Hey," She pulled her head back up and glared at him as he smiled.  
"Yeah," Lex nodded.  
"No problem," Tim grinned.  
"Just go grab the others and get us the hell off of this island." Ammie told him.  
Alan nodded. "I'll be back soon. I promise."  
Ammie watched as he left and then glanced over at the table of food. She grinned. "Hey kids, you hungry?"  
"Yeah!" Both of them cried, hurrying to the tables. She stumbled after them and began to load up a huge plate before the three of them turned back to the table again. Ammie went back to grab a pitcher of tea and a few glasses before chowing down.  
"See, I'm with Timmy over here," Ammie said around a mouth full of bread and meet. "I want some cake." She reached forward and took a huge chunk of the chocolate cake Timmy had grabbed and shoved it in her mouth. The kids laughed. She felt like she hadn't eaten in days and that damn fence had nearly killed her so the food was making her feel better. She went in for another bite but paused, looking at her reflection in the back of the spoon in her hand. The fence had done a hell of a number to her.  
Grant had ripped his red bandana and tied it around her hands as the socks kept to her feet as she walked on them. Her ears were red and caked with blood as a few welts swelled up across her skin here and there. She looked like a train wreck.  
"I do need a doctor," She sighed, taking another bite of the cake. "But I swear that I'm going to get a bath before anything else when we get out of here. Then, I'm going to…" She paused in her words at the look on Lex's face. The green Jell-O in her spoon shook and her eyes widened in fear. She went to say something again but the sound of purring caught her attention and she turned. Against the wall, a huge shadow was outlined from the other side. A dinosaur had found its way inside. Now, Ammie wasn't a dino-expert like Grant was, but she was smart enough to know what it was from pictures that she had seen, and she knew that they were in some trouble.  
"Come on," She grabbed both of their hands and led them behind her. She had no idea where they were going but the first door she saw she went through. The Kitchen. "All right, now I need the two of you to stay quiet," She reached over to turn the lights off. "Stay quiet and hide, understand."  
Both kids shook their heads before running off. She moved to find her own hiding spot, behind the counter near the freezer. She had the whole view of the kitchen from the reflection of the large, metal box on the wall and she watched as the Raptors were able to open the damn door of the kitchen. Robert had been right. These creatures were terribly intelligent. Too intelligent. How in the hell had they been wiped off the Earth?  
Praying that the kids had hidden somewhere safe, she watched as the two Raptors pressed on into the Kitchen. When she caught sight of the two kids only inches away from the dinosaurs, she swore that her heart was going to stop. She had to move and get them out of there and away from the carnivorous bastards. Taking a deep breath she crawled quietly around from the counter and towards the front of the kitchen, her breath quick, but silent. She had to stay strong and smart for the children.  
She jumped as the clatter of pots and pan happened and she hurried forward to the edge of the other counter, just to have Lex move in across from her.  
"Where's Tim?" She mouthed. Lex lifted a hand and pointed down the path she had just crawled out of. Then, the spoon hit the floor. She thought that her heart was going to stop.  
The raptors headed towards the sound and Ammie's brain worked fast. Quickly motioning for Lex to grab the ladle behind her, Ammie turned the to counter path behind her, grabbing a pan. She held it to her chest behind her as Lex banged the spoon on the ground and took a deep breath as the sound of the raptor got closer. She jumped to her feet at the last moment and swung the frying pan as hard as she could at the dinosaur's face. The Raptor gave a huge roar as it hit. The strength of the creature was strong, making Ammie's arms shake, but the force was enough to knock the creature from its feet to where it slid, ramming its head into the metal stove in front of it.  
"Ha!" She cried out in victory, and then noticed the other Raptor that was now chasing Tim into the freezer. "Fuck!" Lex and Ammie both ran toward the little boy and helped him close the freezer door on the other creature, locking it inside. Taking a moment to get a deep breath, Ammie grabbed the two kids and pulled them behind her, fearing that the other Raptor would get back on its feet any moment now.  
"Can that door old it?" Tim asked her.  
"We locked it in so there's no way that it's getting out from the inside. That thing's about to know what steaks and chicken feel like!" As they burst out of the kitchen, Ammie gave a cry of relief at the sight of Ellie and Grant. "Alan!" She cried out as Tim jumped into Ellie's arms.  
"It's in there!" Lex told the man holding the gun.  
"Control room," Ellie told him as they began to back up out of the dining hall.  
"The damn thing can open doors," Ammie told him as they moved through the hall. "If we thought they were smart before, they're geniuses now!"  
Alan gave a nod. "Are you all right?"  
"If you call this being all right, then yeah." She grunted. "My arms feel like Jell-O. Still shaking after I whacked that bitch with a frying pan." She grinned for a moment as Alan raised an eyebrow at her before frowning again. "That probably made me her number one target now though." She watched at Ellie as she limped down the hall. "What the hell happened to her?" ~Why the hell is she walking like that? Look at me! My ass got shocked by 10,000 Volts and I'm fine and dandy…sorta.~ "By the way, where's Floyd?"  
"He's with Hammond and Jill," Alan told her. "And with your brother."  
Ammie paused for a moment as she gazed at him. "Ian…Ian's alive?!"  
"Yes. His left leg is in total disaster, but he's alive."  
"Oh, thank God. Jill and Robert are okay too, right?"  
"Well, Jill is," Alan told her as they reached the control room. "But I'm afraid that Robert was caught by the Raptors. They found him in time though and patched him up. It's as good as they can do without a doctor, but I'm sure he'll be fine. His pulse is strong now."  
Ammie prayed that it stayed that way.  
"We can call for help?" Lex asked as they burst into the room.  
"We gotta reboot the system first." Ellie explained as she ran for the computer.  
"The door locks!" Alan called out. "Ellie, boot-up the door locks!"  
"Alan!" Ammie cried. The man lifted his head to see that the Raptor had followed them there and began to open the door. She ran forward and slammed her shoulder against the door, trying to keep it closed. The creature was strong and Alan continued to tell Ellie to boot up the door locks. An idea formed in Ammie's head. "Tim! Timmy!" the young boy turned his head as Lex and Ellie worked on the computer. "The gun," The woman pointed at the weapon that Grant had lost grip on. "Grab the gun."  
The young boy moved quickly, grabbing the handle and making sure that he had kept the barrel pointed at the floor and away from any of them. Alan grabbed the gun and shoved the barrel outside, giving off two quick fires. It scared the Raptor off for a moment (thanks to Jill's luck shot earlier) before it came back. But by then, Lex and Ellie had done rebooted the systems, giving the door it's locks.  
"Oh, I love you so much," Ammie cried, throwing her arms around the little boy.  
Tim hugged her back, ignoring the kisses that she was giving to his head. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes, but the moment we're out of here, the better I'll feel."  
"You and me both," Tim told her. He clutched to her. "I just…I want to thank you for what happened at the fence. If you hadn't of…of been there then it would have been me on the fence when it turned on, not you."  
Ammie smiled at him and gave him another squeeze. "Don't think anything about it, Timmy," She told him. "I'm just glad that you're safe."  
"What works?" Grant asked, turning from the two of them with a small smile on his face.  
"Phones, security systems; you name it, we got it." Lex answered him with a huge smile.  
Alan grabbed the phone and quickly dialed in a number. "Mr. Hammond, the phones are working. The children are fine, and tell Malcolm that his sister is good, too." Ammie gave a 'Hey' from across the room, Timmy still clinging to her like a baboon. "Call the mainland. Tell 'em to send the damn helicopters." Ammie gave a laugh until something caught the corner of her eye. The Raptor had moved from the door and was staring in through the glass. That did not bode well at all.  
"Alan!" She cried, pulling Timmy away just as the Raptor ran at the glass, ramming its body into it. Alan turned instantly and fired off a few more shots but that didn't help any. If anything, it made the glass weaker to the body of the dinosaur as it backed up for another round with the glass. Ellie backed up from the glass, pulling Tim and Lex with her as Alan tossed the gun away, not having the time to reload it. He had thought fast and moved to the corner of the room, grabbing a ladder that had been standing there.  
Ammie grabbed the ladder too and helped him set it up, realizing what is plan was. Besides, there was nowhere else they could go now that they were locked in the office. She prayed that this worked but she also knew that the Raptor was smart. It would follow them. Somehow. They had to be smarter than it, but could that happen?  
Alan glanced at her. "Time to go up."


	10. Yeehaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Bob Peck. R.I.P.

"Dammit. I knew whacking her with a frying pan would come back to bite me in the ass!" Ammie growled as she pulled herself up into the ceiling. Crawling on her hands hurt like a bitch but she just bit her tongue and dealt with it.  
"Yeah," Timmy gave a chuckle. "But it was pretty cool."  
Ammie glanced over at the kid behind her and couldn't help be a bit surprised. For a kid to be laughing at a moment like this, he was either trying to be strong for his sister or really stupid. And for Timmy, she felt he was trying to be strong. Lex may have been the elder of the two, but she was scared out of her mind.  
The shattering and the roar from below announced that the Raptor had finally broken through the glass and the group tried to move as quickly and quietly as they could. They were found, though, and the Raptor shoved its head through one of the vents that Lex had been crawling across. Ammie led Timmy around the hole as Alan kicked the Raptor in the face and helped the girl with Ellie. She and the boy were the first ones through the hole in the wall and the first on the rafters above the entrance of the Visitor's Center. The fake dinosaur bones were hanging around in front of them as Ammie paused for a moment to catch her breath.  
"What now," Timmy asked her, hanging onto her arm.  
His answer came in a roar from beside them. Another Raptor, was standing there on the walkway, ready to attack them.  
"Onto the bones!" Ammie told him, jumping out first on the set of the hanging herbivore. As the others followed her, she had a bad feeling that the wires wouldn't be able to hold all five of them so she took a deep breath and jumped to the face of the T-Rex, praying to god that it would hold her. She released it when it did.  
The new Raptor wasn't about to let her meal get away and hopped out after them, separating the bones and sending the others in a spin in the air.  
"Timmy!" Ammie cried as the young boy dangled from Alan's arm. She reached out to grab him but her arm wasn't long enough to reach the gap without letting go of the T-Rex's skull and if she did that she would fall, too. The bones were falling apart now, though. Ellie was left spinning in the air of the tail before she slipped off and Lex was on the neck as the wire began to give out. Alan and Tim were on the rib cage, the Raptor close by before Alan had kicked it off. It seemed that the only thing not giving out was the T-Rex. She was safe up here, but the others were still in trouble. And just to add to that-  
"Ellie! Watch out!" Ammie cried. The Raptor from the Control room had followed them here through another path and looked pissed that her meal had been able to outmaneuver her for this long.  
So now here she was, hanging in the air, as the four below her were in some serious shit with two Raptors. She needed to think and think fast. And then, an idea, though crazy, popped into her head as the second Raptor paused beneath her, eyes intent of the four before it. She had been forgotten. ~Stupid idea, but it just might work~  
"YEEHAW!" She cried out, before letting go. The skin of the Raptor was like the scales of a lizard. The Raptor must not have liked the feel of a 136 pound woman dropping onto its back like it was some kind of damn horse and gave out a shriek before trying to buck her off but she had gotten a good grip around its neck and she held on for dear life as she squeezed her eyes shut.  
"Ammie, no!" Timmy cried out.  
Ammie wasn't sure what he was crying about until she felt the stabs of pain in her back and the weight of the other Raptor standing on top of her. Her blood was warm, especially as the wounds got bigger when she was yanked to the floor. She gave a grunt when she hit the stone and then another when the Raptor placed a foot on her stomach. She glanced up at the creature above her just in time to throw her arm up in defense, giving it up to the Raptor's mouth instead of her face like it had wanted. She gave out a cry as the teeth ripped at her skin like razors. She was caught. She watched as her life flashed before her eyes but she wasn't worried about what was going to happen to her. She was worried about what was going to happen to Alan and the others. Were they still going to be able to get off the island?  
And then the teeth were ripped out of her. Opening her eyes, she now saw Alan over her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her backwards. The man had slammed his body into the dinosaur, knocking it off of her. If she was in pain then she would have kissed him. Instead she found herself staring at the trail of blood that she left behind her.  
Struggling to her feet, Alan helped her up, arm around her waist as the two raptors closed in on them again. "You should have just let them eat me," Ammie told the man. "It would have given you all time to get away."  
"Shut up!" Timmy's voice told her as he grabbed her un-wounded hand. "You're not going to die!"  
Ammie gave him a small smile and then sighed as the Raptor began to purr. ~We are fucked~ the Raptor went to pounce when a huge head came out of nowhere and grabbed it.  
"The Tyrannosaur!?" Ammie cried out in shock. How in the hell had that thing gotten inside without any of them noticing it? "What in the world…"  
"Let's not ask questions and take it as a blessing," Alan told her, moving her towards the door as the larger dinosaur took care of the Raptors.  
"Ammie! Good lord!" Ian and Jill's cries of shock hit he the moment the fresh air did. Glancing up, they found two separate cars just coming to a stop before the steps. Ian and Robert were in the back of one of them with Floyd and Jill as Hammond drove the others.  
"One hell of a weekend, right?" Ammie joked herself as Alan set her in the back of Hammond's car. Ellie followed right after her with the kids, Timmy taking a seat in her lap and hugging her.  
"Mr. Hammond!" Alan began as he hopped into the seat in front of her. "After careful consideration, I've decided…not to endorse your park."  
Hammond set the car into gear. "So have I."  
Ammie felt like she was going to cry when the two helicopters hit her gaze. Robert and Ian were set into one of them and Hammond joined them with Jill. They had to give the two extremely wounded men more space so the others scrambled into the next helicopter. As they traveled over the air, Ellie had taken the bandages and iodine that Jill had brought with her and set to doing her best with the wounds on Ammie from the Raptors, Lex doing what she could to help. Floyd and Alan gave their respects and turned their heads when the wounded woman had to take off her shirt. Timmy did the same, following the older men.  
"That was a stupid thing to do," Ellie was telling her. She winced as the alcohol hit her wounds. "What did you think was going to happen when you jumped on it?"  
"It saved your asses, didn't it?" Ammie winced again. "God, I need a drink." As the bandages were finished being placed, she gave a sigh, looking down at her ripped and blood-soaked shirt. She really didn't want to put that back on.  
"Here," She lifted her head to see that Alan had taken off his blue top and was holding it out to her, leaving just his white one that was beneath it.  
Ammie frowned. "You sure?"  
"Of course." Alan nodded, keeping his eyes off to the opposite side of the copter still.  
Ammie gave a smile pulled the shirt on. As she buttoned it closed, she tried her hardest not to be caught sucking in Alan's musky smell. It sent shivers down her side.  
She stretched out her legs to the empty seat across from her and relaxed for just a moment before Timmy curled up in her side. She smiled down at him but neither of them said a word as the sun began to set. Lex passed out on Alan's side as well as Ellie had soon after. Floyd was entertaining himself by watching the birds flying out across the ocean beside the helicopter with Alan. Ammie glanced out the window for a moment too before a spur of the moment caught her. She reached over with her free hand and grabbed Alan's. He turned from the window to glance at her in silence. They stared at each other for a moment before Ammie gave a smile to him. Alan smiled back and gave her hand a small squeeze, sure not to hurt her from where she had been fried on the Perimeter fence.  
Her smile to Alan had been a silent thank you from saving her from the Raptor, and he had known it. His hand was warm, pleasing, just like his hug in the tree had been and Ammie actually found herself happy that she had come with Ian to the island.  
Sure, she had been hunted and attacked and scared out of her mind for her birthday this year, but she also had an adventure and was reacquainted with old friends. She also met a man named Dr. Alan Grant.  
~Best birthday ever, I suppose,~ she told herself as she slipped into a small doze herself. She could still feel Alan's hand in hers. ~After all, who can say that they got to travel across a dinosaur infested island with two children and one hell of a sexy Paleontologist?~ She grinned. ~No one but me, that's who.~


End file.
